Always
by jenny crum
Summary: Derek and Penelope finally admit their feelings for each other and start a life together but will a late night call change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Always-Ch 1

The team strolled off the elevator after another long exhaustive case, Rossi grins and says, "who is up for some drinks, I think that after that last case we could all use a few"?, everybody raised their hands and said, "ohhhh count me in". Derek laughed and said, "I think I will go and see if baby girl wants to go with us".

They watched as he headed toward Penelopes office, he stopped outside her door and knocked, his heart started beating faster and faster when she said, "come in mortal". He opened the door and said, "I'm not a mere mortal goddess, I am your chocolate god", Penelope threw her arms around his neck and said, "ohhhh sugs you made it back".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "of course I am baby girl", she grinned as she started turning off her babies for the night, he grins and says, "sooo the rest of us are heading out for a few drinks would you like to go"?, she grabbed her bag and said, "ohhhh yes, count me in chocolate drop". Derek laughed and held his arm out and said, "allow me mam".

She laughed and said, "anytime kind sir", he sighed happily as they walked toward the elevator, the gang smiled as they saw Penelope and Derek getting on the elevator with them. Derek put his back against the wall and Penelope stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms snuggly around her, she sighed happily as she relaxed into his embrace.

A few minutes later the gang headed inside the bar and over to their usual table, JJ laughed and said, "come on Spence and dance with me", he said, "but but but". JJ laughed and said, "the only but I want is yours out on that floor dancing with me", he smiled as JJ took him by the hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Rossi smiled when he saw a beautiful young woman walking over to the table, she took him by the hand and said, "dance with me", he grinned and said, "now how could I resist such a beautiful offer". Hotch looked at Emily and said, "let's show them how it's done Em", she laughed and said, "lead the way, lead the way".

Penelope sat down at the table and took a sip of her drink and said, "go on handsome and get your grove thing on with one of the hotties on the other side of the room". He said, "the only hottie I want to dance with is you", she luaghed and said, "sugar shack you don't have to sit here with me you can go and dance with one of those girls staring a hole in you over there".

He put her hand in his and opened his mouth to ask her to dance and a man walked over and looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to dance"?, Dereks heart fell into stomach as he watched Penelope walk away from the table. He watched as the man wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and pulled her closer to him.

He downed his drink and got another one from the bar, he downed it and watched as the mans hands slid down and covered Penelopes ass, when he saw the man grip her ass that was the last straw. Derek walked over to them and smiled and said, "excuse me but may I cut in"?, Penelope smiled and said, "of course you can baby boy".

The man didn't want to let her go, he said, "can't you see that she is dancing with me", Derek raised his eyebrows at the man and said, "you need to take your hands off of my baby girl and you need to do it right now". Penelope looked at the man and said, "thank you for the dance but I want to dance with my friend now".

She started to walk away and the man tightened his grip on her arm, she said, "oowwww that hurts, you need to let go", the man smiled and said, "you are going home with me, not this clown". Derek gently removed the mans hand from Penelopes arm and said, "if my baby girl goes home with anybody tonight it is gonna be me".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and led her over to another spot on the dance floor, she smiled at him and said, "handsome, what was all of that alpha male crap over there"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "baby there is something that I need to tell you".

She took a deep breath and said, "ok baby boy, what do you need to tell me"?, he said, "well I am more for show than tell", she laughed and said, "ok, then show me what you want to tell me". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, the feel of her lips on his was amazing, his hands slid down her back and when she moaned he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart he said, "please come home with me, let me show you how much you mean to me" 


	2. Chapter 2

Always-Ch 2

Penelope stood there with her mouth open staring at her best friend, he caressed the side of her face and said, "what about it sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "this can't be happening, this can't be real, you can't want me". Derek leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers again and said, "it is real baby, it is happening and I do want you, please come home with me and I will show you just how much you mean to me".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Penelope, I have for a while but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me", she smiled and said, "not want you, of course I want you hotstuff, I love you". He smiled and said, "will you come home with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome I will come home with you".

The team watched as they headed toward the door, Emily leaned in to Hotch and said, "well it is about time they pulled their heads out of their asses and got together". Hotch laughed and said, "I was wondering how much longer it was going to take", JJ and Reid danced their way over to Hotch and Emily and JJ said, "well did you all just see what we did"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yep, they finally admitted their feelings for each other".

The drive back to Dereks place didn't take long and the entire drive he kept their fingers intertwined, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope deep in thought. Penelope couldn't hear anything but the beating of her heart, could it be true, could her best friend actually be in love with her, could he feel the same about her that she does about him.

When they arrived back at Dereks place he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door and held his hand out to her, she smiled as she put her hand in his. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "baby we don't have to do anything that you don't want to or aren't ready for".

She smiled and said, "I know handsome, it's just that this seems a little odd, I know, I know that we flirt and touch all the time but knowing that you feel the same way about me it's exciting and scarey at the same time". He grinned as he led her to his front door, when he put the key in the door and turned the knob he said, "baby by the time this night is over neither of us will be able to walk".

She laughed and said, "promises promises hotstuff", he growled and said, "woman you just wait till I get that sexy ass of yours in my bed and we I will show you that I alwayssssss keep my promises". They stepped inside his house and it seemed so different this time because they were pushing the envelope from being friends to them being lovers.

He smiled and said, "is it ok if I turn some music on"?, she grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea", on the way over to the sound system he said,  
"I have an idea, how about you sit down and I will dance for you". Her eyes got big and she said, "yyyou want to ddance for me"?, he smiled and gently kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh goddess, I soooo do".

He dropped to his knees in front of her and said, "would it be ok with you if I dance for you"?, she couldn't help but grin, she ran her finger down his chest and said, "that is more than fine handsome". He walked over to the sound system and turned on Pony by Ginuwine, he toed off his shoes and gave her that Derek Morgan smile as he started shaking his ass.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as he shed his shirt and tossed it across the room, Dereks body was amazing the way he was dancing around the room. She wanted to touch him, no she needed to touch him and she needed it now, her eyes fell to his crotch when his hands slid down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

She licked her lips when he slowly slid his pants down his strong muscular legs, he walked over and wrapped his pants around her neck and then turned around and bounced his butt in her face. He then dropped to his knees and caressed the side of her face and crashed his lips against hers, once their lips touched it was like her entire body was tingling.

When they pulled apart she glanced down into his eyes and said, "I still can't believe that you want me", he put his hand on top of hers and put it down to the tent that was called boxers and when he rubbed her hand across his eyes grew dark with passion and he said, "do you believe me now goddess"?, when she was rubbing her hand over his crotch she was burning with want for him, she needed him inside her and she needed it now.

He stood up in front of her and intertwined their fingers and said, "are you sure that you are ready for this"?, she smiled and said, "definitley", he then turned and headed toward his room and grinned as they started up the stairs. When they walked inside his room he led her over to the bed and reached around behind her and unzipped her dress and he growled when it puddled around her ankles in the floor.

She stepped out of the dress and he licked his lips when he saw her standing there in nothing but her bra and panties, he warpped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and said, "I love you baby girl". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Derek, I always have and I promise you that I always will".

Penelope gently bit down on her lip as Derek reached around behind her and unhooked her bra and slowly slid it off her arms and tossed it to the floor with her dress. He then moved his hands down to her hips and ever so gently slid her panties down her creamy thighs, when she stepped out of them he licked his lips and said, "damn goddess you are so beautiful and now your mine".

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when she moaned he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. Penelope sat down on the bed and Derek stood in front of her, she slowly put her hands on the waist of his boxers and started sliding them down.

She smiled when his erection sprang to life, he put his finger under her chin and said, "baby if you don't want to do this, we don't have to", she looked up at him and said, "I want you Derek". He watched as she laid back on the bed, he crawled between her legs and hovered over her, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said the words he had been waiting 8 years to hear, "make love to me Derek", he smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has sexual content

Always-Ch 3

Derek loved the feel of his lips on Penelopes, he moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, she wasted no time wrapping her arms around him to pull him even closer to her. He started slowly kissing his way from her lips down to her neck, when she felt his warm lips on her neck she felt her body starting to shiver.

He pulled back and said, "are you cold goddess"?, she laughed and said, "no handsome, as a matter of fact right now I feel like I am on fire", he kissed her lips and said, "I am to baby, I am to". She slid her hand down between their bodies and gently started sliding her hand up and down his shaft, he closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

Penelope smiled and said, "is this all mine handsome"?, he opened his eyes and winked at her and said, "yes baby, every glorious inch is yours", she licked her lips and said, "make love to me handsome". She laid back on the bed and smiled as she watched him lining himself up at her entrance, they both moaned in pleasure as he slowly started sliding inside her.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled and looked down at her and smiled, he loved this woman under him with all of his heart and he had wanted to make her his for years but fear kept him from making his move, well until tonight. When Derek started thrusting in and out of her she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as she met him thrust for thrust.

He closed his eyes and moaned her name as he slid in and out of her, he leaned down and crashed his mouth to hers, when they pulled apart he started kissing his way down her neck. Penelope said, "ohhhh yes Derek, please don't stop, don't ever stop", he then leaned down and started gently tugging on her earlobe as he thrusted in and out of her.

Penelope was so amazingly tight, her body fit him like a glove, that was just one more thing that let him know that him and Penelope were destined to be together. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the whispered I love you's, Derek crashed his mouth against hers and when he deepened the kiss he felt her starting to tighten up around him.

He smiled against her mouth as he pounded into her over and over again until a few amazing minutes later they both came and came hard, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over them both. Derek rolled over onto his side and gently ran his finger down the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope smiled as she looked into the dark eyes of her lover and said, "I love you to Derek", Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. When he caressed the side of her face she closed her eyes and one tear fell down her cheek, Derek said, "ohhhh baby, what's wrong, did I hurt you, if I did I didn't mean to, I guess I got carried away".

She laughed and said, "handsome you didn't hurt me, I have never been happier in my life then I am right now", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "me either goddess, me either". Derek could tell that something was off with his baby girl, he wanted to know but was afraid that she thought that them making love was a mistake, but curiousity got the better of him so he opened his mouth to speak.

Penelope sighed contently as she felt Dereks hand slide down to her waist to pull her closer to him, he said, "baby please tell me that you don't regret just making love to me". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "no handsome I would never regret making love to you, that was amazing, you were amazing so please don't ever think that I regret it".

Her heart started beating faster and faster, what if he regretted it, what if he regretted making love to her, she wasn't his normal thin, beautiful type but what if she was right and he thought that making love to her was wrong and didn't want to repeat the mistake. She opened her mouth and said, "handsome do you regret making love to me"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby, I would never regret making love to you, I love you Penelope, you are the only woman I can see myself with".

She smiled and lowered her head and gently pressed his mouth to hers and they reluctantly pulled apart when they head their cells starting to ring, Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "damnit I bet we have a case". Penelope rolled over and said, "it's Jayje on my phone", Derek took a deep breath and said, "mine is Hotch, as much as I hate to say this I guess we need to answer our phones.

A few minutes later they were dressed and heading to the BAU, when they stepped off the elevator JJ couldn't help but smile, she said, "sorry Garcie but we have a case, a bad one". Penelope said, "bad, how bad"?, Hotch walked over and said, "Garcia we are gonna need you to come with us this time", Derek said,  
"the case must be bad if baby girl is coming with us".

Hotch said, "round table room in 5 everybody", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist as they headed up the stairs to head inside the round table room to join Rossi, Reid and Emily who were already there. Hotch said, "we have a case in Alabama, there are women being kidnapped, raped and 12 hours later are being found dead in parks".

Reid said, "how many victims have there been"?, Hotch said, "4 in 4 days and he if stays true to form another girl will end up missing any time", he looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 10". Penelope looked at Derek and whispered, "I'm sorry that our night got interrupted", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "don't worry goddess, there will be other nights, lots and lots of other nights.

Penelope smiled as they started out of the room and Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as they headed toward her office to get her babies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Always-Ch 4

One by one the team made their way onto the jet and found a seat, Derek watched as Penelope walked on the plane in front of him, he inwardly growled as he watched her ass sway back and forth as she headed towards a seat. JJ sat down across from her and said, "I sooooo want details and I want them soon Garcie",  
Penelope laughed and nodded her head in agreement as Derek sat down beside her.

Hotch was the last person to sit down and a few minutes later the jet was in the air and they were gathering around the table to discuss the case, Hotch said, "Garcia I need you to do complete background checks on our 4 victims and see if they have anything in common and check their bank records for any big transactions", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

The team opened their files and were looking at the pictures and Reid said, "it looks like all of the girls were tied to something, you can see restraint marks on their wrists". Emily looks at Reid and says, "that shows that he is in complete and total control over them", Hotch says, "he kidnaps them first,  
rapes them and then 12 hours later the bodies are found in a park".

Rossi said, "maybe the park is his stressor", JJ said, "all of the girls were blondes, so maybe a blond rejected him so he asserted his control by taking the girls first and then raping them before killing them". Hotch sat back in his seat and said, "when we land, Derek I want you to head over to the first crime scene, you will meet up with a police detective Angela Turner", Derek nodded his head.

He then looked at Rossi and said, "Dave, I want you and Reid to head to the second scene", Reid said, "maybe he left a calling card or something at one of the scenes". Hotch looked at JJ and said, "I want you and Emily to head to the third scene and I will head to the fourth". Penelope started working on the background checks, she was hoping that she could find something that would help her team of super crime fighters.

When the jet landed there were cars waiting on the team and an officer to take Penelope back to the station so that she could finish her background checks on the victims. Derek and Penelope headed off the plane last and Derek watched as a police detective headed toward him and his baby girl, he held out his hand and said, "Ms. Garcia?", she held out her hand and said, "yes and you are?", he grinned and said, "Thomas Smith mam, it's a pleasure to meet you".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Thomas", he grinned and said, "is there anything that I can help you load into the car?", he said, "yes,  
I have several computers in those bags". Thomas headed to the cargo hold and started unpacking the bags and loading them into the back of his SUV, he looked around the back of the car in time to see Derek kissing Penelope, he sighed as he closed the door and walked over to get Penelope.

Penelope smiled and said, "please be careful handsome", he winked at her and said, "I will baby and make sure that Thomas knows that you are a taken woman,  
a very taken woman". She laughed and said, "I think he knows that already handsome, considering he saw us practically making out a few minutes ago", Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers.

Derek and Penelope pulled apart when Thomas walked back over and said, "are you ready mam"?, she smiled at Thomas and said, "yeah I'm ready", she then looked at Derek and smiled as he said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope opened the car door and smiled at Derek and said, "I love you to hotstuff and I will see you later", she then got into the car as Derek and the rest of the team headed toward their SUV's.

A few minutes later the team started arriving at their crime scenes while Penelope arrived at the station, Derek was the first of the team to arrive on his scene and like Hotch said he was met by detective Angela Turner. She held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you agent Morgan", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "were you able to find anything on or around the body"?, she shook her head and said, "well our victim does have hand size bruises all over her thighs".

Derek and detective Turner headed towards the body, Derek put his gloves on and started looking around the body hoping that he might find something that the other officers might have over looked. Derek could tell that detective Turner was watching him, he could feel her hot stare, he noticed that she was eyeing him from head to toe while he was observing the body and the surrounding scene.

Angela stood beside him biting on her bottom lip, she inwardly moaned at the way Derek was filling out his jeans and she noticed that he wasn't wearing a wedding band sooooo he was a free agent, that was something that she would definitely hit on later. Derek looked up at the detective and said, "you need to have her body swabbed for any signs of semen', she looked up at the ME and said, "when you get the body back to the morgue be sure to swab the victim for any signs of semen", the ME nodded his head in agreement.

Derek said, "be sure to get pictures of these bruises on her legs and see if you can get any prints out of these bruises", Angela said, "do you think that we will be able to get any prints"?, Derek said, "if we do that means that he knows that we won't find anything because he won't be in our system, but it couldn't hurt to check".

Penelope was sitting in the office that was set up for her, she was working feverishly on the background checks on the 4 victims, the only thing that all of the victims had in common was they had the same security system. She punched Hotchs number on her cell and a few rings later she heard, "Hotchner", she said, "bossman the only thing our victims have in common are they all have the same alarm system in their homes, other than that I am finding nada".

Hotch said, "can you check and see if the same tech put in all of the systems"?, her fingers flew across the keyboard and she said, "as a matter of fact sir they were". Penelope said, "I am sending the tech's name and address to all of your phones", Hotch smiled and said, "I need you to see if any other females that had an alarm system installed but this tech"?, she said, "I'm on it bossman, Garcia out", the call ended and she continued on her search to get the information that Hotch asked for.

A few minutes later she said, "I gotcha sicko", she hit Hotchs number and when he answered she said, "bossman I have found something"

NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards! 


	5. Chapter 5

Always-Ch 5

Hotch said, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "well I did some digging and then went a little deeper and I found out that that there are only 2 women left on Jonathan Short's client list, all the rest are men". Hotch said, "can you send me and the team the names and addresses of the other two women"?, she hit a few keys and said, "done and done bossman", he grinned and said, "thanks Garcia".

Reid looked at Rossi and said, "this unsub is very organized, it is like he is constantly watching his victims", Rossi said, "we need to contact Penelope and see if there is anyway that he can hack into their system and watch them inside their houses". Reid hit Penelopes number on his cell and a few seconds later he heard, "yes my little genius", he laughed and said, "Garcia can you check and see if there is any way that Jonathan is hacking into the surveliance cameras to watch the victims"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and a few minutes later she said, "ohhhhhhh my god there is video of all of the previous victims here".

Rossi said, "Garcia can you send it to the team"?, she smiled and said, "anything for you my italian stallion, Garcie out", Rossi laughed and said, "Morgan has quite a woman on his hands there, I hope that he has enought sense to hold on to her". Reid and Rossi started watching the footage of the victims that Penelope sent them.

Derek looks down at his cell and watches as the fist victim did her daily routine, he looked at Angela and said, "he had been hacking into their survelience cameras and watching them, that is how he knew when they were alone so that he would know when would be the best time to take them". Angela said, "we have units watching Jonathans house and his work but so far they have seen no sign of him".

Derek looked down at his cell and saw Hotch's name on his ID and he said, "yeah Hotch", Hotch said, "you need to head to Jonathans work adddress to back up Emily and JJ, I am heading to his home address to back up Reid and Rossi". Derek ran towards his SUV and said, "I'm on my way, I will be there soon", the call ended as he roared out of the parking lot.

Hotch jumped out of his car at Jonathans house and headed over to Rossi and Reid, Dave said, "we waited on you, but we haven't heard or seen anything", Hotch motioned for them to slowly head toward the house. They started looking through the windows and saw that nobody was there, they twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

They checked out the entire house and Reid said, "he is either at work or stalking his next victim", Hotch said, "the three of us will go to Lucy Sites place while Derek and the girls head to Nancy Trouts address, maybe we will get lucky and one of us will find him". Reid called Dereks cell and after 2 rings he heard, "yeah this is Morgan".

Reid said, "Hotch, Rossi and I are heading to Lucys address and he wants the three of you to go to Nancys address", Derek said, "we're on the way, just be careful". Reid grinned and said, "don't worry we will be", the call ended, Derek then looked at the girls and said, "Hotch wants us to head to Nancys address,  
they think that Jonathan is stalking the other 2 women on the list baby girl sent".

The girls hopped in their SUV and followed Derek to the address, they got out and slowly headed toward the house, when they got on the front porch the sound of gunfire filled the air. Derek motioned for the girls to get ready and they would all go through the front door, he quickly sent a text to Hotch letting him know that shots were fired at Nancys.

Derek looked at the girls and said, "be careful, he could be anywhere", the nodded their heads in agreement as he checked the door knob, when the door was locked he stood in front of the door and kicked on the door causing it to fly open and smack against the wall. Derek went left and JJ and Emily went right when they walked into the living room.

JJ started up the stairs and she heard some muffled noises coming from what she assumed was a bedroom, they walked closer and closer to the door and when they were standing outside the door Nancy started crying, Derek had his hand on the knob and was ready to turn it when he heard Jonathan say, "shut up bitch,  
first we have a little fun and then you die".

Derek motioned that on the count of three they would go and that once inside he would go high and they could go low, he mouthed the words, 1,2,3 and he then kicked the door in. Jonathan jumped off the bed and aimed his gun at Derek, JJ and Emily both had their guns trained on Jonathan, he smirked and said, "well it sure as hell took you long enough to find me didn't it"?, Derek said, "you need to put the gun down", Jonathan just laughed.

Derek kept Jonathan in his sights, he wasn't gonna let him get away, Jonathan said, "I guess that you have all of this figured out don't you"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes, the reason that you are attacking blondes is because you were scorned by one and you wanted to make them pay for what had happened to you previously in your life".

Jonathan clapped his hands and said, "very good agent, very good indeed but that isn't gonna save you", Derek said, "this is your final warning, put the gun down". Jonathan smiled and said, "goodbye agent, he then fired his gun hitting Derek several times in the chest", the room was filled with Nancys screams as she watched Derek fall to the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Always-Ch 6

Jonathan laughed as he watched Dereks body hit the floor, JJ and Emily started shooting Jonathan hitting him several times in the chest and shoulder with JJ putting the final shot between his eyes. Derek sat up and leaned against the wall and started taking his vest off, he was trying very hard to catch his breath.

JJ ran over to Derek while Emily freed Nancy from the ropes, just as she started to get up Hotch, Reid and Rossi ran through the door with Medics right on their heels. One medic ran to Nancy while the other ran to Derek as he was gasping for air, JJ said, "are you sure that you aren't hit"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm sssure".

The medic quickly checked Derek and turned to the team and said, "he is gonna be fine, he will be bruised and sore for a few days but other than that he is fine". Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", the medic helped him up off the floor and said, "how is the pain"?, Derek said, "on a scale from 1 to 10 I would say that right now it is about a 4".

Derek watches as the medics lead Nancy out the door and down the steps, Hotch says, "are you sure that you are alright"?, he grins and says, "yep, I'm fine,  
the only thing I need right now is to see my baby girl and I will be fine". Emily laughed and said, "Penelope is gonna totally flip out when she finds out that you have been shot".

Derek sighed and said, "I will tell her when I get there, I don't want her to worry because as you can see I am fine", JJ patted Derek on the shoulder and said, "I suggest you two snuggle down tonight and try to make it up to her". Derek laughed and grabbed his chest and looked at Hotch and said, "are we heading home tonight"?, Hotch looked at his watch and said, "well I still have to go back to the station to talk to the sheriff sooooo we will probably just go ahead and stay here in town tonight".

JJ smiled and said, "good luck with Garcie because you are gonna need ittttttt", Derek grinned as they headed out the door and down towards their cars, he started to get behind the wheel and Reid said, "ohhhhhhh no you don't, I will drive you back to the station". Derek smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy, I really appreciate that".

Reid got behind the wheel of the SUV and glanced over to see that Dereks head was back against the headrest and he had his eyes closed, Derek moved around in the seat and moaned as he readjusted a little in the seat. Reid said, "is there anything I can do for you Morgan"?, he looked over at his friend and said,  
"nah, I'm fine pretty boy, just a little sore".

Penelope was working on getting her babies shut down and put back into their cases when the team walked back inside the police station, when Penelope looked up and saw Derek, she knew that something was wrong, She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and gently squeezed and she heard him take a deep breath and felt him squirm in her arms.

She pulled back and said, "handsome, what's wrong"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I will tell you everything when we get back to the hotel baby, I promise". Hotch walked over to Derek and Penelope and said, "why don't the two of you head on over to the hotel and rest, it's been a long day", Derek weakly smiled and said, "you don't have to tell me twice man".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist as they headed out of the police station, a few minutes later they were walking into their room, Derek gently shrugged his coat off and said, "baby I need for you to sit down and listen to me ok"?, she walked over and sat down on the bed in front of him and said, "ok handsome, what do you want to tell me"?, he said, "first I want you to promise me that you won't freak out".

She looked up at him and said, "what happened handsome, you are really scaring me"?, he put her hands in his and said, "I will tell you but first you have to promise me that you won't freak out". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I promise that I will try to not freak out", he smiled and said, "alright baby".

He raised his shirt and she gasped when she saw bruises all over his chest and stomach, she said, "ohhhhh my god handsome, what the hell happened"?, he sat down beside her and said, "I took several shots to the vest baby girl, but other than being sore I'm fine". He looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face.

He reached over and wiped the tears away and said, "baby, please don't cry, I promise you that I am alright", she said, "I thank god that you were wearing that vest". He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "me to baby girl, me to", she said, "I can't lose you Derek, I just can't", he put his finger under her chin and said, "baby your not going to lose me, not now, not ever".

She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears started flowing down her cheeks, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to". She got up and walked around the bed and laid down and started crying, he got up and walked around to her side of the bed and laid down behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her and held her.

She slowly rolled over and gently laid her head on his chest and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you are my baby girl, my best friend and hopefully one day in the very near future I hope that you will be my wife". She looked up at him and said,  
"wwwhat did you say"?, he ran his fingers under her chin and said, "Penelope Garcia, will you marry me"? 


	7. Chapter 7

Always-Ch 7

She felt her heart beating faster and she said, "wwwwhat did you just say"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I know that it isn't romantic and I don't have the ring with me but I can't wait any longer". She smiled as he said, "Penelope Garcia, will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife"?, she nodded her head and said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I have never been more sure of anything else in my life".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "yes handsome, ohhhh yes I'll marry you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "yes, did you just say yes"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes my chocolate drop I said that I would marry you". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I promise that you will never ever regret it".

Derek laid back on the bed and said, "it is to bad that I am so sore or I would show you how happy I am right now", she looked up at him and said, "there will be plenty of time for that when you heal up handsome, tonight I will settle for just laying in your arms". She started to lay down but looked at him and said,  
"wait wait did you say that you didn't have the ring with you"?, he said, "yes but", she smiled and said, "sooooooo how long have you had the ring"?, he mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

She laughed and said, "what did you just say"?, he looked up at her and said, "I have had it for 7 years", her mouth flew open and she said, "oh my god, have you really had it that long"?, he winked at her and said, "goddess, I have loved you for years but I never had the courage to tell you". Penelope said, "I have loved you for years to handsome and I was afraid that you didn't see me that way".

Derek smiled as Penelope gently ran her finger down his chest and say, "of course I felt that way, you are my chocolate adonis, the man that fills my dreams with joy and", Derek put his finger on her lips and said, "waittttttttt, did you just say that you dream about me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure have, almost everynight since you called me Gomez".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "calling you Gomez was the best mistake I have ever made", she laughed and said, "you are every womans dream, you are pure perfection and now you are alllllllll mine". He caressed the side of her face and said, "you are my gorgeous baby girl, my goddess, the future momma to our beautiful children".

Penelope smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Derek put his finger over her mouth and said, "yes I said that you are the future momma to our many beautiful children". He then wiped away a stray tear and said, "you are the sole owner of my heart, you are the only woman that I have ever truly loved and from this day forward you are mine allll mine baby girl".

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you hotstuff", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I love you to goddess". He rolled them over and groaned in pain, Penelope said, "handsome you need to wait until you are healed, trust me there is plenty of time for us when you heal".

He rolled back over onto his back and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope Garcia", she laughed and said, "awwwww sug you are only saying that cause it's true". Derek laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you silly girl"?, she winked at him and said, "when you heal I have a few ideas on what you can do to me and with me".

He laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh you are a naughty naughty girl", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "that I am and it is because of you my hunk of chocolately goodness". Derek smiled and said, "how about we take a nap and rest for a little while", she kissed his lips gently and said, "that sounds like a good idea my love.

The next thing they knew Penelopes cell was ringing, she rolled over and picked it up and said, "yeah Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "we will be heading for the jet in about an hour". Penelope rubbed her eyes and said, "I thought that we weren't leaving until tomorrow"?, JJ giggled and said, "uhhh Garcie it is tomorrow".

She grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh sorry Jayje, I guess me and my chocolate drop slept all night", JJ took a deep breath and said, "how is Morgan doing this morning"?, she rolled over to see his dark eyes opening and said, "how are you today my adonis"?, he smiled and said, "I'm a little better today baby, I'm not as sore".

JJ said, "well we are heading to the airstrip in about 45 minutes", Penelope grinned and said, "ok ok we will be downstairs in a few minues"m JJ laughed and said, "sureeeeeeeeeee you will". Penelope laughed and said, "hey hey hey, he is to sore for that", JJ smiled and said, "ok we will see you both soon", Derek grinned as Penelope ended the call.

Derek said, "was something wrong"?, Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "no handsome, nothing is wrong, she just wanted us to know that we are heading to the airstrip in about 45 minutes". Derek looked down and said, "damn we slept all night long", Penelope smiled and said, "well handsome you were totally exhausted and you needed the rest".

He sat up on the side of the bed and said, "well I guess we better get up and get dressed and head downstairs before JJ sends a search party out for both of us". She laughed and said, "so true my love, so true", they got up and changed their clothes and a few minutes later they were walking out the door with their stuff in their hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapter has sexual content

Always-Ch 8

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as they rode down on the elevator, she looked up and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "I can't wait to tell everybody about us". The elevator doors opened and Emily said, "you can't wait to tell us about what"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "we're getting married".

Emily threw her arms around Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhh my god Penelope that is amazing", Penelope said, "so you don't think that it is to soon for us to get married"?, Hotch grinned and said, "to soon, are you serious, the two of you have been in love for years". Penelope hugged him and said, "thank you so much bossman".

Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "congratulations Morgan, you and Penelope make a cute couple", he grinned and leaned in and whispered, "so do you and JJ". Reids eyes got big and he said, "III don't know what you are talking about", Derek grinned and said, "it's ok Spencer I won't tell anybody".

JJlooked up and saw Derek and Reid talking and wondered if he had figured out that they were dating, Reid leaned in and said, "how did you figure out that we were together"?, Derek laughed and said, "that's easy, you look at JJ the way I look at Penelope". Reid grinned and said, "JJ is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I feel complete when we are together".

Derek glanced over his shoulder at Penelope and then looked at Reid and said, "I totally understand where you are coming from, I'm the same way, when baby girl and I are apart I ache to be with her again and I feel so empty". Reid laughed and said, "boy we have it bad don't we"?, Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "that we do pretty boy, that we do".

The rest of the gang walked over to join Derek and Reid, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm doing great, how are you doing my love"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "when I'm with you I'm great", she pecked his lips and said, "when we get back home how about I fix us something to eat and we get comfy on my couch and watch a movie"?, Derek smiled and said, "I love the way you think baby girl".

Everybody headed towards the SUVs so that they could head to the air field, Hotch and Emily were the last two out of the hotel, Hotch grinned as he pinned Emily against the wall and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart Emily said, "when we get back to town we sooooo need some alone time", he gave her a quick kiss and said, "I agree we sooo do", they grabbed their bags and headed out to join their friends.

The ride back to Virginia passed by rather quickly and soon the team were back to the airfield, Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "since it is after 6"00, everybody go home and get a good nights sleep and I will see you all in the morning". Hotch grabbed his go bag and headed off the jet, he was quickly followed by the rest of the team.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope walk through her front door, once inside they remove their jackets and Penelope gently kisses Derek on the lips and says, "make yourself comfortable handsome and I will fix us something to eat". He smiled and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she smiled and said, "I believe you have butttttt you can tell me as much as you want to later", he grinned and said, "deal", and he inwardly growled as he watched her head into the kitchen.

JJ and Reid stumbled into Reids apartment, their clothes went flying everywhere on the way to his bedroom, they fell on the bed and JJ moaned in pleasure as Reid thrusted inself inside her. JJ wrapped her legs around Reids waist and he said, "ohhhh god JJ do you know how much I love you"?, she arched her back and said, "show me Spence, make love to me".

He crashed his lips to hers hungrily and their tongues battle for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, JJ was digging her nails into Reids back as he pounded into her over and over until he collapsed against her body gasping for air. He kissed her lips lovingly as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Hotch unlocked the door and motioned for Emily to go in front of him, she walked inside his place and instantly she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him. He started kissing the side of her neck earning moans of pleasure, Emily turned around and started working to get his belt off, she then pulled him over to the couch.

On the way across the room Hotch was busy removing her shirt and bra, Emily laughed as he tossed her bra on top of the tv, when they finally made it over to the couch they stopped long enough to shed the rest of their clothes before falling on the couch. Hotch crashed his lips to Emilys and when they pulled apart he thrusted himself inside her.

Derek walked into the kitchen and pulled Penelopes hair to the side and started kissing the side of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "wwe can't do this yet remember"?, he then started gently sucking and biting on her neck. She leaned back into his embrace and said, "ohhhhh god Derek, I want you".

He slowly slid his hands up under her skirt and slid her panties down and he tugged on her earlobe and said, "I want you to baby", she said, "but what about your chest"?, he turned her around and crashed his lips to hers. He rested his forehead agaisnt hers and said, "I love you so much baby", he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, she moaned when he pulled her panties the rest of the way off before resting between her creamy thighs.

She reached down between them and unzipped his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his firm butt, Derek pulled her to the end of the counter and the room was filled with the sound of their moaning as he thrusted himself inside her. 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has sexual content

Always-Ch 9

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned, "ohhhhhhh god yes", as he slid even deeper inside her, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it, earning another moan of pleasure from the woman underneath him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he smiled and said, "I love you to Mrs. Hotchner".

Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of Penelopes neck as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, they both moaned in pleasure as he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly. Penelope closed her eyes and threw her head to the side as she felt the most intense pleasure surging through her,  
she had never felt like this before,

JJ kissed Reid on the chest and said, "I love you Spence", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to Jayje, I can't imagine my life without you in it". She looked up at him and smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he then started laughing, she said, "what are you laughing about Spence"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "Morgan knows about us".

Emily moaned Aarons name as he pounded into her over and over before collapsing on their huge couch behind her, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "that was amazing". She sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "it definitley was Aaron", he smiled and said, "I still can't believe that we have been married for 6 months and none of the team have figured it out yet".

Derek moaned as he felt Penelopes velvety walls contracting against him and as they explode together she collapses against his chest, he kisses the top of her head and said, "you my sexy baby girl are amazing". She looked up at him and said, "and you my chocolate adonis are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

JJ looked into the eyes of her lover and said, "what do you mean Morgan knows about us"?, he said, "Derek knows about us, but don't worry, he promised me that he wouldn't tell anybody". JJ kissed Reid on the lips and said, "do you believe him"?, Reid smiled and said, "yes I do, he would never do anything that would hurt us".

Hotch laughed and said, "I can't believe it either butttttt Rossi has been busy spending time with Strauss and JJ and Reid are busy trying to hide their own relationship to worry about us. Emily sighed happily and said, "and Derek and Penelope have been to busy trying to hide their own feelings for each other to worry about us", he nodded his head in agreement.

Penelope kissed Dereks lips gently and said, "are you feeling alright handsome"?, he smiled against her lips and said, "I am more than alright, I am perfect goddess, with you in my arms I am perfect". She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and said, "I still can't believe that you are mine and that you asked me to marry you".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "believe it goddess, because you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with", he slid his hands down to her ass and gently squeezed it. She closed her eyes and said, "handsome spending the rest of my life with you is the only thing I have ever wanted, you are it for me".

He kissed her lips and said, hang on goddess", he then picked her up and she squealed as they headed upstairs to his bedroom, he laid her down gently on his bed and started slowly thrusting in and out of her. She arched her back and moaned his name as they started out a famaliar rhythm that would soon have them both screaming each other names as they exploded in pure bliss.

JJ smiled and said, "your right, Derek would never hurt us, if he promised that he wouldn't tell anybody, then he won't tell anybody", Reid rubbed his hand down her back and said, "you are so beautiful Jayje, do you know how beautiful you really are"?, she kissed his lips and said, "Mr. Reid if I didn't know any better I would think that you are trying to seduce me".

Reid laughed and said, "well is it working"?, she quickly straddled his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, he closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I take that as a yes". She giggled and said, "you would be correct Mr. Reid", she then started riding him hard and fast.

Reids hands went up to cup her breasts earning a high pitched moan from JJ, he took the ends of his fingers and started gently tweaking and tugging on then hungrily. He then raised up and started kissing the valley between her beautiful firm breasts, JJ threw her head back and screamed, "ohhhhhhh my god yesss"  
as she gently pushed him back against the bed.

Reid then rolled them over and started pounding into her over and over until she came screaming his name, he collapsed against her chest and said, "I love you JJ". She smiled and said, "I love you to Spence", as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her, Reid then rolled over beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

Always-Ch 10

Penelope sighed happily as she felt Dereks arms wrap a little tighter around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome". She raised her her head up and gently kissed his lips and they pulled apart becasue her cell started to ring somewhere in the floor at the foot of the bed.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "let it ring baby", she sighed and said, "I can't handsome, something might be wrong", he took a deep breath as she threw the sheet back and got up to find her phone. Derek put his arms under his head and smiled as he watched Penelope walking all over the place looking for her cell.

She picked up the cell and said, "I have no idea who this is", she smiled and said, "hello", she heard a female voice on the other end saying", "yes mam I am looking for a Penelope Garcia". She sat down on the bed and said, "this is her, how can I help you"?, the voice said, "yes mam, my name is Andrea Brown and I am an attorney for your cousin Amber Garcia".

Penelope said, "attorney, is she alright"?, Andrea got very quiet and said, "no mam I'm sorry she isn't", Penelope said, "what happened to her"?, Andrea said, "your cousin was killed in a car accident yesterday and I am calling you because you are in Ambers will as power of attorney". Penelope said, "power of attorney for what"?, Andrea said, "how long has it been since you have talked to your cousin Ms. Garcia"?, she thought for a minute and said, "it would probably be about 2 years".

Andrea said, "mam your cousin was the mother of a set of 3 month old twins, a little boy named Dustin Garcia and a little girl named Danni Garcia", Derek could tell that something was definitley wrong with his baby girl. He threw the sheet back and walked to the end of the bed and put her hand in his for support.

Penelope said, "oh my god, what about the babies dad"?, Andrea said, "he died from a drug overdose before the twins were born and neither family wants anything to do with the babies". Penelope said, "what am I suppose to do"?, Andrea said, "well mam I will be coming to Virginia tomorrow with the twins, I have some paperwork for you to sign and of course you will get the money that was left for the babies".

Penelope said, "money, how much money was left for the babies"?, Andrea looked through the papers and said, "according to the papers here in front of me their mother put aside money in a trust for the twins to be given to them on their 18th birthday but there is a seperate account that can have money withdrawn for day to day expenses to".

Andrea looked through the papers and said, "the money in the trust is over $100,000.00 and the money in the seperate account is around 75,000.00", Penelope said, "how did she get that kind of money"?, Andrea said, "your cousin was very good at her job, she worked in computers for a huge company, she desined programs".

Penelope said, "I work for the FBI, I am a tech analyst, would you like to meet me here at my apartment or at work"?, Andrea said, "would it be ok if we meet at your home, that way the babies can get use " to their new surroundings"?, Penelope said, "yeah sure, is it ok if my fiancee is here with me"?, Andrea smiled and said, "yes of course".

Penelope said, "I live in a two bedroom apartment but when Derek and I get married we are going to move into his house", Andrea said, "that will be fine Ms.  
Garcia". Penelope said, "so I need to go get two cribs, basinettes, bottles, diapers, sleepers and all kinds of baby supplies", Andrea laughed and said, "well the babies have alot of their own stuff that I will bring with me, if that is ok"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes of course that will be fine".

Andrea said, "well Ms. Garcia, the twins and I will see you tomorrow at about noon"? Penelope said, "yes mam, ohhhh do you need my address"?, Andrea said,  
"no it's ok I have it already". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I will see all of you tomorrow then Ms. Brown", the call ended and Penelope turned to face Derek.

Derek said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she said, that was my cousin Ambers attorney", Derek said, "is your cousin hurt or in jail"?, Penelope buried her head in his chest and said, "no handsome, she was killed in a car accident yesterday". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhh honey I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "Andrea Brown my cousins lawyer told me that I am listed as the power of attorney for Danni and for Dustin Garcia".

Derek pushed a strand of hair away and said, "who are they goddess"?, Penelope said, "those are Amber 3 month old twins", Derek said, "so what is gonna happen now baby girl"?, Penelope said, "Andrea is bringing Dustin and Danni to me tomorrow, she said that there is some paperwork that I need to fill out and we will need to discuss the money Amber left for the babies".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "she has a trust for the twins that holds around $100,000.00 in it and another fund for day to day expenses that has about $75,000.00 in it". Derek said, "what about supplies for the twins"?, Penelope sighed and said, "Andrea said that she would be bringing the twins stuff with her tomorrow".

She smiled up at Derek and said, "I was wondering if you would be here with me tomorrow when I meet the twins and Andrea"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "there is no other place that I would rather be". She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl", he sighed as he rocked her back and forth holding her in his arms. 


	11. Chapter 11

Always-Ch 11

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I need to call Hotch and tell him what's going on and see if he can join us tomorrow", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea baby girl". Penelope looked down at her cell and sighed, I feel so sorry for those babies handsome, they will grow up not knowing what a great mom they had".

Derek kissed the top of her head adn said, "we will tell them about her baby girl, they will know what a wonderful mom she was", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "you are something else handsome". He smiled and said, "well they are gonna be my babies to", she smiled as she started dialing Hotchs number and said, "that they are handsome, that they are".

Hotch kissed the side of Emilys neck and said, "this feels nice, just the two of us here tonight", she opened her mouth to say something when his cell started ringing. Hotch looked at the ID and said, "it's Garcia", he answered saying, "good evening Garcia", she smiled and said, "good evening bossman, I hope that I didn't bother you".

Hotch smiled at Emily and said, "no Garcia, you didn't bother me, is something wrong"?, she said, "I just got a phone call from Andrea Brown she is my cousin Ambers attorney". Hotch said, "is something wrong with your cousin"?, Penelope said, "my cousin Amber was killed in a car accident yesterday and I am the power of attorney for her children, she left her kids to me".

Hotch said, "how old are the babies"?, she said, "they are 3 month old twins", Hotch rubbed his head and said, "what is suppose to happen now"?, Penelope said, "well Andrea and the twins are coming to my place tomorrow and I was hoping that you could be here with me and Derek ". Hotch smiled and said, "what time are they arriving"?, Penelope said, "they will be here about noon".

Penelope said, "I hate to bother you with this, but you are an attorney and you will understand all of that paperwork that she is bringing with her", Hotch said, "you aren't bothering me Garcia, of course I will be there". She smiled and said, "thanks bossman, I really appreciate it", he laughed and said, "you are very welcome".

Penelope said, "she is brining the stuff for the babies and the information about their bank accounts", Hotch said, "did she leave them a trustfund"?, she took a deep breath and said, "she did, there is a trustfund set up for the kids when they reach 18 or 21 I can't remember and that account holds a lot of money in it".

Hotch said, "when you say a lot of money how much are you talking about"?, Penelope said, "in the trustfund there is over $100,000.00 and in the funds for the day to day stuff for the babies there is $75,000.00 in that one". Hotch smiled and said, "sounds like she wanted her kids to be taken well care of and chosing you to be their guardian proves that".

Penelope said, "thanks Hotch", he grinned and said, "anytime Garcia", Penelope said, "well I will let you go and let you enjoy the rest of your evening and I will see you tomorrow at my place at noon". Hotch laughed and said, "ok Garcia, I hope that you and Derek have a great night and I will see you both at noon tomorrow", the call ended and Hotch smiled down at his wife as he crashed his mouth to hers.

Derek smiled and pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she giggled and said, "I do believe you have but if you are able I wouldn't fight it if you wanted to show me again". Derek smiled as he lowered her to the bed and quickly got between her knees.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "is Penelope and Derek alright"?, he rested his head on his hand and said, "she was contacted by her cousin Ambers attorney a few minutes ago letting her know that her cousin was killed in a car accident yesterday". Emily said, "ohhhhh poor Garcia", Hotch said, "she was also told that she is the power of attorney for her cousins 3 month old twins".

Emily said, "does she have to go to them or are they coming to her"?, Hotch smiled and said, "the attornery is bringing the twins to Penelope tomorrow and she asked me if I would be there with her and Derek while she handles the paperwork". Emily wrappped her arms around Hotchs neck and says, "you are a great man Mr. Hotchner".

Hotch grinned and said, "you're not so bad yourself Mrs. Hotchner", she gently pressed her lips against him and said, "how about we have a little more alone time since I get to stay all night tonight". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I love the way you think", she stood up and shook her ass in his face and said, "if you liked that you are gonna love this".

Hotch got up off the couch and kissed her lips passionately and she pulled away and said, "catch me if you can", she laughed as she took off running through the apartment. 


	12. Chapter 12

Always-Ch 12

Derek woke up first the next morning, he laid there looking at the beautiful face of his fiancee, he loved this woman with all his heart and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He leaned down and gently pressed a gentle kiss to her perfect lips, Penelope smiled when she felt his lips against hers.

She opened her eyes and said, "good morning handsome", he smiled and said, "good morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she laid her head on his chest and said, "amazingly well my love". Derek kissed the top of her head adn said, "you look so beautiful this morning", she laughed and said, "I doubt that handsome but thanks anyway".

He put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking at him and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". He leaned down and captured her lips again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her waiting mouth.

They pull apart and Penelope says, "wow, that was amazing", he smiled as he slid his hand down her body, she moaned in pleasure as his hand started caressing her firm breast. He leaned down and started kissing his way down her beautiful body, she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhhh god yes, don't stop, please don't stop", when he took her nipple into his mouth.

Derek kissed his way back up her beautiful body and crashed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart she said, "what would I do without you"?, he smiled and said, "baby you are stuck with me now". Penelope laughed and said, "and you my love are stuck with me", he wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently and said, "being with you forever sounds like a great way to spend the rest of my life", she laughed as she gently kissed his chest.

JJ opened her eyes and streched and looked around the room as she found herself alone in Reids bed, she sat up and said, "Spence, where are you"?, she heard him in the kitchen laughing. He said, "I'll be right there Jayje", she laid back down and sighed happily when she saw Reid walking through the bedroom door with a tray filled with food in his hands.

Reid sat the tray on the bed and said, "I wanted to fix my girl breakfast in bed this morning", JJ smiled as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she looked down and said, " wow Spence, you really went all out", on the tray was bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, fresh fruit, juice and coffee.

He smiled and said, "only the best for my girl", she grinned and said, "you are spoiling me Spence, I could get use to this kind of treatment", he took a bite of strawberry and said, "good, because that is exactly what I want". She smiled as she started eating the delicious that the love of her life had fixed for them.

Emily woke up to the feeling of Hotchs lips on her neck, she moaned and said, "don't you ever get enough Mr. Hotchner"?, he laughed and said, "of you Mrs.  
Hotchner, never". She smiled and said, "lastnight was amazing", he kissed his way up to her lips and she moaned when she felt his lips crash down on top of hers.

He smiled and said, "yes it was, I can't wait till we can spend everynight like lastnight", she sighed and said, "yeah me either, when do you think that will be, because it gets lonesome at my apartment without you". He caressed the side of her face and said, "I wanted to talk to you about that this morning", she smiled at him and said, "ok, let's talk".

He smiled and said, "Emily Hotchner, I want you to move in with Jack and me today", her eyes got huge and she said, "really Aaron"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes my love really, my life is empty without you here with us". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "there is nothing more I want than to live here with you and Jack and for us to be a family".

Hotch smiled and said, "good then how about we finally tell the team that we are married today"?, she grinned and said, "I'm ready whenever you are", he then intertwined their fingers and said, "I think we should all meet at Penelopes this evening so that way we can tell the team when they are all together", she smiled and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Hotchner", he sighed happily and said, "I love you Em", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you so so much Aaron".

The rest of the morning passed by fast and Derek watched as Penelope was pacing back and forth across the floor, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby you need to calm down". She said, "I can't, what if I suck at being a mom, what if the kids don't like me, what if"?, Derek silenced her rambling by leaning over and gently pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "whatttttt were we talking about"?, he laughed and said, "you silly girl need to calm down and just breathe, these babies are gonna love you and you are going to be a great momma and I of course am gonna rock at being a dad". She laughed and said, "I don't have a doubt that you are going to be a great dad, I am however doubting my mothering skills".

Derek put his finger over her lips and says, "you are going to be great mom, we will do this together and we will be fine"?, she intertwined fingers with him and said, "I hope your right handsome", he kissed her temple and said, "I am goddess, just wait and see". He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and they pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

She took a deep breath as she walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob, she looked at Derek and he said, "it will be alright goddess", she smiled and opened the door. Andrea smiled and said, "are you Penelope Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "yes mam", she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Andrea Brown".

Penelope smiled as she shook hands with Andrea, she stepped aside and let Andrea and her associate walk inside with the twins, Andrea said, "I hope that you don't mind but I brought an assistant with me to help me with the twins". Penelope smiled and said, "not at all, please make yourselves at home, Andrea and her assistant walked over and sat the carseats down.

Andrea said, "Ms. Garcia, this is my associate Carrie Brewer", Penelope smiled as she extended her hand to Carrie and said, "it's nice to meet you Carrie, I hope that the two of you had a good flight". Andrea smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes it was a good flight, the babies traveled well", Penelope smiled and said,  
"that's good".

Penelope said, "Ms. Brown and Ms. Brewer, this is my fiancee Derek Morgan", they both smiled as they each shook hands with Derek and said, "it is nice to meet you Mr. Morgan". Derek gave them both his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "it's nice to meet you two ladies to", Andrea said, "here let me introduce the two of you to Danni and Dustin".

Andrea and Carrie walked over and got the carseats and carried them over and Andrea said, "this little angel is Danni and this little angel is Dustin", her heart swelled as she saw the angelic faces of the two babies that had complete stolen her heart. 


	13. Chapter 13

Always-Ch 13

Andrea said, "they were fed about 2 hours ago and changed, so we should be in good shape for a while", she looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "would you like to hold your children"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes please". Carrie unbuckled Dustin and carefully handed him to Penelope and said, "here you go Ms. Garcia, this is your son Dustin".

Penelope kissed the top of the little boys head and said, "hello there little man, I'm your mommy", she watched as the little boy in her arms peacefully slept. Carrie unbuckled Danni and gently handed her to Derek and said, "here you go Mr. Morgan, this is your daughter Danni", Derek smiled and said, "aren't you just a beautiful little angel".

There was a knock at the door, Penelope slowly walked across the floor and looked through the peep hole and saw Hotch on the other side of the door, she then opened the door and said, "come in bossman". Hotch walked inside and she said, "this is my son Dustin Garcia", Hotch smiled and said, "ohhhh he is a beautiful little boy".

Penelope walked Hotch over to Andrea and Carrie and said, "ladies this is my boss and one of my best friends Aaron Hotchner", Andrea smiled and said, "it is nice to meet you". Hotch smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to", Andrea looked up as Penelope said, "I hope that you don't mind but I invited Hotch to be here, he is a lawyer and he understands this paperwork".

Andrea said, "not at all, he is more than welcome to be her to help you with the transition", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Andrea, I appreciate it". Andrea smiled at Hotch and said, "will you be speaking for Ms. Garcia today"?, he looked at Penelope who nodded her head yes and he then said, "yes I will".

Andrea grabbed her bag and said, "if you will follow me I will show you the paperwork that Ms. Garcia is suppose to sign", Hotch grinned as he followed her through to the kitchen table as Penelope headed back across the room to join Derek and Dustin". Derek looked up and said, "aren't our babies just the most adorable little babies you have ever seen"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes they are handsome".

Penelope looked up at Carrie and said, "is the reason that neither of the famalies wanted the babies is because they are biracial"?, Carrie nodded her head and said, "yes, and that just breaks my heart". Penelope kissed Dustin on the top of the head and said, "who wouldn't want these beautiful babies in their life"?, Carrie said, "the only thing that matters is that you and your fiancee want them and can and will give them a loving home".

Derek smiled and said, "they will definitely get all the love they can handle with us won't they baby girl"?, Penelope smiled and said, "they sure will hotstuff". Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw Hotch and Andrea going over the paperwork, she saw Hotch smile and nod his head yes and then she saw the smile leave his face, she could only assume that Andrea was telling him why neither family wanted the twins.

Derek looked down at the Danni when she started squirming in his arms, he gently rocked her and patted her on the back and she quickly fell right back to sleep. Carrie smiled and said, "you are very good with her", Derek grinned and said, "I had two sister, one older and one younger so I was always helping momma out with my baby sister Desiree".

Carrie said, "if it is ok I will go ahead and start carrying the babies stuff in and putting it in the nursery"?, Penelope smiled and said, "sure that's fine, the nursery is the second door on the left". Carrie smiled and said, "I will be right back with the first load of supplies", Derek and Penelope looked back down at the twins and smiled as they watched them sleep.

About half an hour later Carrie had all of the supplies in the nursery and was standing behind Derek and Penelope when Hotch and Andrea walked back over to join them. Hotch laid the papers on the table and said, "everything is taken care of, all she needs is your signature where the X's are and then the twins are yours".

Penelope handed Dustin to Hotch and then leaned over and quickly signed at the right places and then raised back up and handed the papers to Andrea, she quickly checked over everything and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia, Danni and Dustin are now yours". Hotch smiled when Andrea said, "I will send a copy of the papers to your office just as soon as possible", Hotch nodded his head and shook Andrea and carries hands and smiled as she watched them head toward the door.

Andrea smiled at Penelope and Derek and said, "Danni and Dustin are two very lucky little babies to have you and your fiancee love them so much", Derek grinned and said, "we are the lucky ones, we get to raise these two beautiful babies". Andrea nodded to Carrie and they turned and headed on out the door.

Hotch looked down at Dustin and said, "he is adorable Garcia", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks uncle Hotch", he laughed and said, "I was hoping that the team could all get together here tonight" Penelope said, "yeah sure, but is there something wrong"?, Hotch smiled and said, "oh no there is nothing wrong, I just thought that they could all meet the twins and then there is something that I want to tell everybody".

Derek smiled and said, "what time were you thinking man"?, Hotch said, "well the team is off until Monday so how about 6:00, does that sound ok for the two of you"?, they looked at each other and then at Hotch and Penelope said, "6:00 is fine with us". Hotch handed Dustin back to Penelope and said, "well I will see you in a few hours".

Penelope smiled and said, "see ya later bossman", Hotch then turned and headed out the door, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "can you believe that they are ours goddess"?, she grinned and said, "we need to put them in their cribs so that they can sleep". Derek said, "awwww baby girl I would rather hold them".

Penelope laughed and said, "we need to get their nursery set up handsome", he winked at her and said, "your right baby", he put Danni in the portable crib and then smiled as he watched Penelope put Dustin in right beside her. They made sure the door was locked and gave another quick check on the twins before heading into the nursery to get it set up before the team got there. 


	14. Chapter 14

Always-Ch 14

Hotch walked into his home and smiled when he saw that Emily was still there, he walked over and gently kissed the side of her neck and said, "how are you doing"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said. "better now that you are here", she rested her forehead against his and said, "is everyting ok with Penelope and Derek"?, he smiled and nodded his head and said, "oh yeah they are picking right up on the whole parent thing".

Emily smiled and said, "is everything set up for tonight"?, he started kissing down the side of her neck and said, "yes the team will all be at Garcias at 6:00". Emily laughed and said, "well that gives us a few hours to have a little fun", Hotch picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her through to their bedroom.

JJ sighed as she plopped down on the couch beside Reid, she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I wonder what Hotch is going to tell us"?, Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "not a clue". He kissed her lips gently and said, "what would you like to do for the next few hours"?, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "ohhhhhhhh I have a few ideas", she then got up off the couch and took him by the hand and led him through to his bedroom.

The next few hours pass by quickly and soon Derek and Penelope are finished with the nursery, Penelope stood back and said, "not bad handsome, not bad at all". He kissed her lips and said, "not bad for 1 day huh"?, she laughed and said, "nope, you are amazing", he kissed her lips passionately and said,  
"I believe you said that earlier but for a complete different reason".

Penelope blushed and playfully slapped his chest and said, "heyyyyyyyy", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "well baby did I lie"?, she kissed his lips and said, "no handsome, you are amazingggggggg and I will tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives", he smiled and said, "I will hold you to that".

Penelope sighed and said, "well that has the nursery looking good, now we need to head to the kitchen and put the babies food in the cabinet", he then intertwined their fingers and led her through the apartment and into the kitchen. Derek opened the first box and said, "this one is filled with jars of baby food".

He then opened the second box and said, "this one is filled with bottles and cans of formula and cereal", Penelope went through the third box and said,  
"this one is filled baby bowls and sippy cups". Derek looked at her and said, "your cousin thought of everything baby girl", Penelope sighed happily and said, "yes she did".

Danni started moving around and then started crying, Derek walked over and picked her up out of the carseat and held her up on his shoulder and started patting her back saying, "it's ok baby girl daddy's got you, daddy's got you". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh she already has you wrapped around her little finger handsome".

Derek winked at her and said, "you know it goddess", Penelope started putting the jars of baby food up in the cabinet when Dustin started to cry, she walked over and said, "it's ok sweetie, mommas here" and gently picked him up and said, "let's go check and see if this diaper needs to be changed and then we will give you a bottle".

Penelope smiled when she looked over her shoulder to see Derek walking behind her, when they got into the nursery they got the twins changed and Derek couldn't help but smile when he looked down at their babies. Penelope sighed and said, "can you believe it, 24 hours ago we didn't have the twins and now today we do".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I have always wanted to have babies with you, now we can get an early start", she laughed and said, "you know that tonight you need to call your mom and tell her about the twins". He smiled and said, "wellllll I kinda already called her", she smiled and said, "really, what did she say"?, Derek laughed and said, "she was thrilled, she is getting a daughter in law and twin grandbabies, she couldn't be happier and she said that she is coming up this weekend to spend some time with her future daughter in law and her new grandbabies".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm glad that your mom is happy about us and the twins", Derek kissed her lips and said, "trust me baby she is the happiest that I have seen her in years". Derek kissed his daughters forehead when she started fussing and said, "come on baby girl daddy will fix you a bottle", he then put her up on his shoulder and patted her back as they headed through the apartment.

Penelope smiled at Dustin and said, "your daddy is a silly man isn't he", Dustin started kicking his legs and cooing as she picked him up and headed through the apartment to get him a bottle. When she got into the kitchen she saw Derek putting Danni into her bouncy chair that was sitting on the table, he then put the other bouncy chair up on the table and smiled when Penelope laid Dustin down.

Derek watched as Penelope prepared the formula and poured some into a few bottles, handing him two and putting the rest in the refridgerator before walking back over and taking her son into her arms. Penelope and Derek smiled at each other as they watched their two beautiful babies sucking on their bottles, they were soon pulled back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

Derek smiled and said, "we'll get it baby girl", he got up from the table carrying Danni and headed across the room to answer the door 


	15. Chapter 15

Always-Ch 15

Derek opened the door to see Hotch and Emily standing there, he grinned and said, "heyyyyyy come in you two, you are the first to arrive", Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh can I hold her"?, Derek laughed and said, "sure you can", he kissed Danni on the top of the head and said, "Danni this is your auntie Emily and of course you remember your uncle Hotch".

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Derek she's beautiful", Hotch smiled and said, "how is everything going so far"?, Penelope looked up and said, "come in,  
come in". Emily walked over to Penelope and said, "ohhhhh Garcia she is beautiful", Penelope smiled and said, "Emily this is Dustin", Emily grinned and said,  
"ohhhh he is adorable".

Penelope smiled and said, "Dustin this is your auntie Emily and over there with daddy is uncle Hotch, do you remember him"?, Dusin raised his eyes like he was trying to look at her and then closed them and continued drinking his bottle". Hotch smiled at Derek and said, "Penelope is a natural mom, she has all of the instincts already".

Derek smiled and said, "she is a great mom", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and you are a great dad", he grinned and said, "thanks man, that really means alot coming from you". He grinned as they headed back over toward Emily and Penelope, Hotch smiled and said, "how is motherhood treating you so far Garcia"?, she laughed and said, "good bossman, but what is it that you want to talk to everybody about"?, Hotch opened his mouth to tell her when there was a knock at the door.

Hotch smiled and said, "I'll get it", he walked across the room and opened the door and saw JJ, Reid and Rossi standing there, JJ smiled and said, "well I guess this is where the party is". Derek grinned and said, "come in Jayje and meet our twins", JJ said, "meet your whattttttt"?, Penelope watched as the team walked over and sat down.

She smiled and started explaining everything to them and by the time she was finished with the story JJ and Reid were holding the twins, JJ smiled and said,  
"ohhhh Garcie they are beautiful". Penelope smiled and said, " thanks Jayje", Penelope looked down at the twins and says, "Danni and Dustin, this is your auntie JJ and your uncles Reid and Rossi".

Rossi smiled and said, "they are adorable", JJ said, "do you need any help with the nursery"?, Derek smiled and said, "nope we finished it about an hour or so ago". Emily said, "the twins seem to be adjusting well to their new home", Derek grinned and said, "yeah they really seem to like it here, but when Peneope and I get married we will be moving her and the twins to my I mean our new home".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to goddess", Emily smiled and said, "awwwww, you two just make the cutest couple". She looked up at Hotch and he nodded her head, Emily looked around the room and said, "Aaron and I have something to tell you guys", they all looked at her and Penelope said, "is this good news or not so good news"?, they laughed and in unison said, "good news".

Hotch said, "we have been keeping something from all of you and we thought that now is a good time to tell you", Derek said, "well man you definitely have us all curious". Emily smiled and said, "welllllll Aaron and I started dating 9 months ago", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh congrats my raven haired beauty,  
it is about time that you and bossman got together".

Emily said, "thanks Garcia, but that isn't all of it", JJ looked up at her friend and said, "well don't keep us in suspense Em, tell us", she reached into her pocket and pulled out her rings and slid them on her finger. Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhhhhh you got married", Emily smiled and said, "yes we have been married for a little while".

Derek said, "how long is a little while"?, Rossi laughed and said, "6 months", Emily and Hotch turned around and looked at him and Hotch said, "how did you know that Dave"?, Rossi laughed and said, "I think that you of all people know that I do have my ways of finding out things Aaron", Hotch laughed and said, "let me guess Erin told you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was with her when she found out".

Emily said, "when did she find out"?, Rossi laughed and said, "she found out the same day that you got married", Hotch said, "but you didn't say anything to me about it". Rossi laughed and said, "I figured that when you wanted me to know that you would tell me", Hotch put his hand on Rossis shoulder and said, "thanks Dave", he smiled and said, "anytime Aaron".

Penelope said, "I can't believe that you kept if from us for 6 months, where the hell was my mind"?, Emily laughed and said, "you were thinking about Morrrrgan and he was thinking about you". Derek laughed and said, "guilty as charged Em", Danni started fussing and Derek said, "here Em let me take her and see if she needs her diaper changed".

After Derek left the room Emily said, "sooooooooo Garcia when is the wedding"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I'm not sure, we haven't set the date yet", JJ looked up to see Derek walking back into the room with Danni. He laughed and said, "false alarm", he handed her off to Hotch and sat down beside his future bride.

Emily grinned and said, "sooooooooo Morgan, when are you and Garcia getting married"?, he kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "the sooner the better", everybody laughed. Penelope grinned and said, "the sooner the better sounds good to me handsome", Derek said, "how about we get married on your birthday my beautiful baby girl"?, she grinned and said, "but handsome, that's in 2 weeks".

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh come on goddess, are you trying to tell me that between you, Emily and JJ that the three of you can't pull a wedding together in 2 weeks"?, JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh we can do it, you can bet on that". Reid grinned and said, "well then operation wedding is a go", Derek smiled as Penelope and the girls started making arrangements. 


	16. Chapter 16

Always-Ch 16

Rossi laughed and said, "well you know what this means don't you"?, Derek said, "no what"?, Rossi smiled and said, "BACHELOR PARTYYYYYYYY", looked at him and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't David Rossi". Derek smiled as he watched his future wife give David Rossi a piece of her mind about the planned bachelor party.

Emily laughed and said, "ohhhh don't worry about it Penelope, if they get to have Derek a bachelor party then we get to have to a bachelorette party", Derek pointed his finger at Emily and said, "ohhhhhh no there will be none of that because I know how your little mind works Emily Hotchner". Penelope winked at Emily and said, "ok hotstuff I won't object to your party if you don't object to mine".

Derek looked at her and said, "baby girl why would I want to go out when I can stay here at home with my future bride and our babies"?, Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you handsome and I want you to go and have fun at your party". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "alright baby alright and I want you to have fun to".

JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh don't worry we will", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and at the same time they said, "no strippers", everybody in the room laughed. Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I have the only woman I want right here in my arms baby", she kissed his lips gently and said, "good answer hotstuff, good answer".

Emily and JJ wanted to have some fun with Derek so JJ said, "ohhhhh we don't have to have strippers, there are plenty of college guys that we can get up and dance with at the bar". Hotch knew what the girls were doing and he said, "it's alright Morgan there will be plenty of college girls at the bar we take you to so it will be easy for you to get your groove thang on".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope again and said, "the only person that I want to get my groove thang on with is my baby girl", Penelope smiled and said,  
"I love you handsome and the only person I want to get my groove thing on with is you to". Dustin started getting fussy and JJ handed him to Penelope and she said, "ohhhhhh come here to momma baby boy".

JJ gently put Dustin in her arms and when she kissed his forehead he stopped crying and looked up at Penelope, JJ said, "awwwwww all he needed was his momma,  
that is sweet". Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhh he is definitely gonna have his momma wrapped around his litle finger", Penelope laughed and said, "just like Danni has you wrapped around her finger handsome".

Danni started squirming in Emilys arms and she said, "here daddy, I think that she is wanting you", Derek smiled as he walked over to Emily, she gently put the little boy in his arms and he kissed her chubby cheek and said, "there's daddys little girl". Reid laughed and said, "yep they have both of you completely wrapped around their fingers".

Penelope smiled as Dustin grabbed her thumb and squeezed it, she said, "you have a strong grip like your daddy", Derek leaned over and said, "that's my big boy". Danni started cooing in his arms and he said, "ohhhhhh it's ok baby girl, you are daddy's big girl". Emily smiled as she watched the bonding happening between Derek, Penelope and the twins.

Reid smiled and said, "how about we have some pizza and that way the girls can talk about wedding plans and we can talk about the bachelor party", Emily smiled and said, "pizza sounds great, I'm starving". Hotch laughed and said, "how does pizza with the works sound"?, everybody said, "sounds good", he then pulled out his cell and ordered a few pizzas, now all they had to do was sit and wait on them to arrive.

When the babies fell asleep again Derek and Penelope took them into the nursery and laid them in their cribs, the team followed and were in awe of the great job Derek and Penelope did in less that 24 hours. Penelope smiled and said, "I love the nursery and it will be good until we move into Dereks house after we get married".

Rossi smiled and said, "kitten before you and Derek get married we need to get the nursery finished in his house, so that way it will be ready", she smiled and said, "that is a great idea my italian stallion". Reid said, "how about we start this weekend since we are off". Penelope said, "it is your first full weekend off in several months and I can't ask you to do that for us".

Hotch smiled and said, "you didn't ask, we offered", Derek smiled and said, "thanks guys, with all of us working we should be able to have it done in no time at all". Penelope said, "and Dereks mom is coming to town to spend some time with the twins so this will give us the time we need to get the nursery all put together".

Rossi smiled and said, "alright then, project nursery starts tomorrow", they all nodded in agreement, JJ said, "girlies how about we go in and check out some wedding dresses on the computer while we are waiting on the pizza". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I love that idea", Derek shook his head as he watched the girls head out into the living room.

Hotch said, "soooooo now that the girls are gone how about we start talking about the bachelor party"?, Derek laughed and said, "sounds like a plan man", he motioned for them to follow him into another room to discuss their plans. 


	17. Chapter 17

Always-Ch 17

Derek walked through the apartment when there was a knock on the door, he smiled when the delivery man handed him the pizzas, he handed him the money plus a big tip and smiled as the man walked away. He smiled and said, "alright everybody, pizza's are here", they all made their way to the dining room and sat down at the table.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek sat down beside her and kissed her temple and said, "how are the wedding plans coming"?, she laughed and said, "we are making great progress, we are more than halfway finished". Derek winked at her and said, "see I told you that you three ladies could plan it", she kissed his lips and said, "you were right handsome".

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "how did the planning for the party go"?, Hotch grinned and said, "it is all planned and set up for next Friday night", JJ wrapped her arms around Reids waist and said, "we have Penelopes party scheduled for next Friday night to". Reid grinned and said, "so how many strippers did you get for Penelope"?, Emily laughed and said, "we will never tell".

Hotch laughed and said, "we will never tell you how many strippers we have for Derek either", Penelope heard one of the babies fussing over the monitor and got up and headed into the nursery quickly followed by Derek. Once inside the nursery Derek wrapped his arms around Penelops waist and said, "I love you baby girl".

She saw that both babies were sleeping peacefully so she turned in his arms and gently pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he said, "I can't believe that you and this gorgeous body are allllll mine now". She giggled and said, "my heart beats faster every time I think that this chocolate adonis body of yours is allllll mine".

They intertwine their fingers as they head back through the apartment, they soon join the team back at the table and start eating their pizza, JJ smiles and says, "I still can't believe that Em and Hotch have been married 6 months, Garcie and Derek are getting married and are now are the parents of 3 month old twins".

Rossi smiled and said, "alot of things have happened in the past 24 hours", Hotch grinned and said, "we are sorry that we didn't tell you all sooner but we didn't know what Erin would say". Dave grinned and said, "actually she is very happy for the two of you", Emilys mouth flew open and she said, "really"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yes really".

Penelope smiled and said, "maybe Rossi is good for her"?, Rossi took a bite of pizza and said, "it is her that is good for me kitten", Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww my italian stallion is in love". Derek said, "waittttttttt, your what"?, Penelope laughed and said, "take it easy my chocolate drop, it is just a nickname".

JJ laughed and said, "chocolate drop huh"?, Derek laughed and said, "not you to Jayje"?, she grinned and said, "sorry Derek but that is funny", Penelope then kissed his cheek and said, "don't pay any attention to them baby boy". Derek sighed happily and wrapped his arm around her and said, "the only thing I need is you and the twins".

Reid took a sip of soda and said, "heyyyyyyy what about me, don't you need me"?, Derek laughed and said, "of course pretty boy, everybody needs a pretty boy in their life". JJ kissed Reid on the side of the neck and said, "I don't know what I would do without you pretty boy", Reid blushed and said, "I love you so much JJ".

JJ sighed and said, "I love you to Spence", Derek smiled and said, "awwww you two make a cute couple pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "thanks, I agree with you chocolate drop", everybody laughed. They all sat there laughing and talking until the twins both started crying, the team smiled and said, "well it sounds like you have your hands full".

Penelpe smiled and said, "yeah and we love it", Hotch grinned and said, "we will clean up and then we will head out", Derek laughed and said, "alright man, my momma should be here early in the morning so how about if we meet at about noon"?, everybody smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Penelope smiled and said, "maybe they are hungry"?, Derek smiled and said, "I will fix two bottles while you go check and see if they are wet".

She kissed his cheek and said, "alright handsome", she then headed into the nursery as Derek headed into the kitchen to get the bottles ready, the team watched how easily he was adjusting to fatherhood. The gang finished cleaning up the kitchen and then made their way to the door, before they closed the door they all said in unison, "goodnight guys".

Penelope and Derek walked to the door carrying the twins and said, "goodnight guys, we will see you tomorrow", Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations guys,  
you all make a great family". Penelope and Derek smiled and Penelope said, "congrats bossman and my raven haired beauty, you make an awesome couple", Emily smiled and said, "you know that auntie Emily is gonna spoil them rotten right"?, they both laughed and said in unison, "yes we do", they watched as the team made their way out the door".

Derek walked over and locked the door and sighed happily as he headed into the nursery with Penelope, Penelope smiled and said, "you know you had a great idea when you put two rocking chairs in here". Derek smiled and said, "I figured that way if both babies are fussing, you can take one and I will take the other",  
she smiled and said, "good thinking handsome, good thinking".

He winked at her and then looked down at his son and said, "your momma is a silly girl , yes she is but daddy loves her", Dustin started cooing and kicking his legs and Derek smiled and said, "they are so precious aren't they baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "they sure are handsome, they are our two little bundles of joy", Derek kissed Dustin on the forehead and said, "I couldn't have said it better goddess". 


	18. Chapter 18

Always-Ch 18

The next morning Derek woke up and changed both babies and yawned as he headed through the house to put on the coffee, on his way back through to the bedroom there was a knock at the door. He walked over and looked through the peephole and smiled when he saw his mom standing there, he opened the door and pulled her into his arms and said, "I have missed you mama".

Fran wrapped her arms around her son and said, "I missed you to baby boy, now where are my future daughter in law and my grandbabies"?, he laughed and said,  
"Penelope is changing her clothes and the twins are still sleeping". Fran smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I am so early but I couldn't wait to see those babies".

Derek laughed and said, "mama it's fine, your not early", he looked down at his watch and said, "they should be waking up anytime for their bottles", Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "I can't wait to get hold of them". Penelope came through the house and smiled and said, "ohhhhhh Fran I thought I heard your voice".

Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "how are you doing honey"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I'm great Fran", she smiled and said, "sooooo when is the wedding"?, Derek grinned and said, "2 weeks mama". Fran looked at Derek and said, "2 weeks, did you just say 2 weeks"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we don't want to wait any longer than that".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and one of the babies started crying, Penelope smiled and said, "are you ready to meet your grandchildren"?, Fran smiled and said, "I am Penelope, I soooo am". Fran glanced down at Dereks chest and said, "baby boy what happened, why are you bruised"?, Penelope put her hands on her hips and listened as Derek said, "I was shot mama".

Frans eyes got big and she said, "you what"?, he said, "calm down mama, I had my vest on and the hits were all to my vest, other than being a little sore and bruised I'm fine". She hugged Derek and said, "ohhhh baby boy, you need to be very careful, you are getting ready to get married and you have these babies that are counting on you and Penelope to be there for them".

Derek said, "I'm fine mama and nothing or nobody is gonna take me from my baby girl and our babies", she kissed her son on the cheek and said, "I will hold you to that baby boy, now take me to my grandchildren please". Derek laughed as they followed Penelope into the nursery, she looked down and said, "ohhhhh Derek they are beautiful".

Penelope picked up Dustin and said, "Fran this is your grandson Dustin and baby boy this is your Nana", she kissed his little cheek and said, "ohhhh honey he is gorgeous". Danni started fussing and Penelope said, "ok baby girl, ok hang on", she reached down and picked up Danni and said, "Fran this little one is your grandaughter Danni and baby girl this is your Nana".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhh she is beautiful", Penelope smiled and said, "I know that all of this is sudden but", Fran looked up at Penelope and said, "no no honey everything is fine, I get to see my baby boy happy wtih his baby girl and I get 2 gorgeous grandbabies, everything is perfect, just perfect". Derek then kissed his future bride and said, "I love our life".

Penelope smiled and said, "me to handsome, me to", Fran looked up from Dustin and said, "well if the wedding is in 2 weeks you will need to get the nursery in the other house ready". Derek laughed and said, "we were hoping that you would watch the twins for us so that we can go with the team to the house so we can finish the nursery".

Fran smiled and said, "of course I will watch these 2 beautiful angels", Penelope smiled as she watched Fran and the twin, she was glad that Fran was able to come and visit and spend some time with them. Derek grinned as they headed through the apartment and into the kitchen to feed the babies, Fran sat down at the table and smiled up at Derek when he handed her a bottle and said, "would you like to feed him"?, she said, "ohhh yes, I would love to feed him".

Penelope sat down on the other side of the table and started feeding Danni, Derek went over to the cabinet and got down some cups and poured a cup of coffee for Penelope, his mom and one for him before heading back over to the table. Derek watched as Fran leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the chubby cheek of her grandson.

Danni started smiling around the bottle causing Penelope to giggle, Derek laughed and said, "is she smiling"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "yes she is handsome, isn't that adorable"?, he kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "it definitely is goddess". Fran looked up from Dustin and said, "what time are you suppose to meet the rest of the team at the house baby boy"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "in a little over an hour mama".

Fran smiled and said, "are you going to take some of the furniture over today"?, Derek said, "no the furniture is gonna stay here until we are ready to move into the other house". Penelope removed the bottle from Dannis mouth and put her up on her shoulder and started patting her back and after a couple of minutes she said, "that's a good girl".

About 45 minutes later the babies had been fed, changed and were now sleeping peacefully in thier cribs, Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "we are only a phone call away mama". Fran smiled and said, "I know baby, don't worry the babies are in good hands", Penelope hugged Fran and said, "we will be home as soon as we can".

Fran laughed and said, "take your time honey, I am gonna enjoy spending some time with my grandbabies", Derek and Penelope waved at Fran as they headed out the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

Always-Ch 19

When Derek and Penelope arrived at Dereks place the rest of the team were pulling up, Penelope smiled and said, "well we all have good timing this morning don't we"?, Rossi laughed and said, "that we do kitten, that we do". Derek unlocked the door and smiled as he said, "come on in guys and make youself at home,  
I need a few minutes to change", he then headed upstairs to quickly change.

JJ smiled and said, "sooooo how did the first night with the twiins go"?, Penelope grinned and said, "oh it went great, they both woke up hungry at 2:00 and then again at 6:00 but other than that they slept". Emily grinned and said, "well they are absolutely adorable", Penelope laughed and said, "thanks Em", she hugged Penelope and said, "you are already falling in love with them aren't you"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhh Em the minute I saw their beautiful little faces I was a goner".

Hotch smiled when he looked up and saw Derek walking back down the stairs and into the living room, Rossi rubbed his hands together and said, "are we ready to get started on this nursery"?, Derek grinned and said, "yep, mama is with the twins so we are ready to get started". JJ said, "which bedroom are you going to turn into the nursery Derek"?, he smiled and said, "the one across from our room".

They all headed upstairs and into the bedroom, Emily said, "ok, where are you wanting to put everything"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "ok baby girl where are you wanting everything to go"?, she said, "well we can put the cribs over here, the changing table right here and we are gonna need more closets and shelves".

JJ said, "what about painting the room"?, Derek smiled and said, "baby girl and I talked and decided that we want to leave the walls white and use border on the walls, now what border, is another question"?, everybody laughed. Penelope said, "see where we have one of each I was thinking that we could put a crib on each side of the room and decorate it according to who is on that side".

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhh I like it, like for Dustin have trucks or blocks on the border and for Danni have something like teddybears or animals on the border"?, Penelope smiled and said, "exactly Em". Derek said, so how about if Rossi, Hotch, Reid and I work on Dustins side of the room and you three ladies can work on Danni's"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think handsome".

Derek smiled and said, "ok then how about we break into our groups and go and get the stuff that we want for our part of the nursery and then come back and get started"?, Penelope rubbed her hands and said, "alright then, let's get this show on the road", everybody laughed as they headed downstairs so they could go get the border and stuff to fix the shelves for the nursery.

JJ, Emily and Penelope went in one car while the boys all got into another, by the time they all had arrived at the store they already knew exactly what they wanted. About an hour later the happy teams head back upstairs into the nursery to get started, Penelope, JJ and Em start hanging the border while the boys are getting started on the shelves.

Several hours later they are all standing back admiring their amazing job, the room was beautiful, Dustins half of the room had blocks with ABC's on them and the wall was filled with shelves for the babies things. In the corner was where they were going to put the changing table and the basinette would be on the other side of the crib.

Danni's side of the room had border that had teddybears on it, a mobile for each crib was leaned up against the wall, one with blocks for Dustins and one with teddybears on it for Danni's. A place is empty where Danni's changing table is going to go and where her basinette is going to go, the boys filled one whole wall up with shelves that Penelope and the girls fully intended on filling up.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "the nursery looks amazing", Penelope relaxed into his embrace and said, "it does and just wait until we get the cribs, basinettes and changing tables in here and then of course we will have the shelves filled with stuff for the twins". Derek kissed the side of her head and said, "our babies are going to be spoiled rotten", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Hotch smiled and said, "the teddybears look so cute", Emily smiled and said, "the blocks look adorable", Penelope looked around the nursery and said, "this room is beautiful and I think the twins are gonna love it". Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I agree with you Penelope, our twins are going to be very happy here".

Rossi smiled and said, "since we are finished with the nursery how about we go grab something to eat"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea to me my italian stallion". Derek smiled and said, "I'm definitley up for some food before we head home to the twins", Emily and Hotch smiled and Hotch said, "you can count us in".

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "count us in to", Rossi grinned and said, "alright how does italian sound to everybody, we can go to Antonios and have a feast". Everybody laughed and nodded their heads in agreement, the gang quickly headed down the stairs and grabbed their things before they all headed out the door. 


	20. Chapter 20

Always-Ch 20

The next 2 weeks flew by and soon Penelope was sitting in the bridal room of the church trying to remember how to breathe as JJ and Emily help her to get ready to marry the love of her life. JJ grinned and said, "you look beautiful Penelope", Emily smiled as she latched the diamond necklace that Fran gave her for her something old".

JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "the necklace is your something old, I have a blue handkerchief that I would like for you to have for your something blue". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh thank you Jayje", she hugged her and said, "ohhhh you are very welcome", Emily said, "I have a pair of earrings that I want you to wear for your something borrowed".

Emily then handed her bouquet to her and said, "here are your flowers and they are your something new", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh they are beautiful, I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you both for everything you have done for us". Emily smiled and said, "that is what family is for, we are always there for each other", JJ and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope stood up and said, "I am so nervous girlies", JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "Derek loves you and we all love you and of course the twins love you". Penelope smiled and said, "I love my family, the twins are so amazing", Emily said, "is Fran gonna stay with the twins while you two are gone for the weekend"?, she smiled and said, "yes, Fran and the girls are gonna stay and take care of them".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "I am so nervous man", Hotch laughed and said, "I was so nervous the day Em and I got married that I forgot to say I do", Reid laughed and said, "I still can't believe that the two of you have been married for almost 7 months before we found out". Hotch said, "we wanted to tell you but we were afraid that our marriage would be frowned on because we both work for the BAU".

Rossi smiled and said, "Erin is fine with it as long as it doesn't interfere with work", Hotch laughed and said, "don't worry it won't", Derek grinned and said, "neither will our marriage". Reid said, "well technically Penelope is an analyst and not an agent so your marriage is more than ok with the rules and regulations".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks Pretty Boy", he laughed and said, "anytime Morgan", Dave looked down at his watch and said, "if you gentlemen will excuse me it is time for me to go and get the bride". Derek took a deep breath and said, "tell her that I love her please", he smiled at the very nervous groom and said, "I will", before turning around and walking to the door.

Hotch smiled at Derek and said, "come on Morgan and lets get you to the front of the church", he said, "alright man let's go because I can't wait for marry my goddess". Reid laughed as Derek opened the door and headed out into the church, Derek grinned when he looked down into his moms arms and saw Danni in a beautiful little pink dress and saw Dustin in a cute little blue outfit, they were both adorable.

Dave knocked on the door and Emily opened it and said, "is it time"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, it's time to get the oracle married to her chocolate drop", everybody laughed. Emily and JJ hugged her and said, "we will go on out and wait in the hall", Penelope smiled as she watched her best friends walk out the door.

Dave held his arm out and said, "are you ready honey"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am sooooooo ready Dave", he looked at her and said, "you look so beautiful Penelope". She smiled and said, "how is my hotstuff doing"?, he laughed and said, "he is so nervous but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you".

She smiled and said, "I can't believe that in a few minutes I am going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan", Dave laughed and said, "well it is about time don't you think kitten"?, she laughed and said, "I guess it is". Dave said, "I have never seen any two people more suite for each other in my life like the two of you,  
it's like you are the other part of each other".

Penelope smiled as her and Dave started walking toward the double doors at the end of the hall, once they made it there JJ and Emily straightened up her long trane and smiled when Rossi said, "well ladies I must say, you all look beautiful". Emily smiled and said, "thanks Dave and might I say you look rather handsome yourself".

Dave laughed and said, "why thank you Em", JJ smiled as the attendant opened the doors to the church, she stepped inside the door and took a deep breath as she started slowly walking up the front of the church. Emily stepped into the door and started making her way slowly up toward the front of the church, she couldn't help but smile when she saw how handsome Hotch looked standing beside Reid.

Derek felt his heart beating faster and faster when he saw his goddess taking her place in the center of the door, she looked so beautiful, she was his baby girl, his goddess and today she would be his wife. Penelope leaned closer to Daves side as they started slowly heading up the aisle toward the very nervous looking groom. 


	21. Chapter 21

Always-Ch 21

When Dave and Penelope finally made it to the front of the church Derek sighed happily as Dave put Penelopes hand in his, Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl". She gently squeezed his hands and said, "I love you to handsome", they both then slowly turned to face the minister that was standing in front of them.

The minister smiled as he welcomed the family and friends of the happy couple, he then smiled at the happy couple and said, "love is what brings us all here today, the love of Derek and Penelope". Derek smiled as the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Rossi stood up and said, "her team and I do", he then sat back down beside Erin.

The minister looked at the happy couple and asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed him the rings, he then said a prayer before looking up at Derek and his baby girl and saying, "I understand that you want to recite your own vows, is that right"?, the look at each other and then at him and say in unison, "yes", he looks at Derek and says, "put the ring on her finger and recite your vows to her".

Derek took a deep breath as he slid the ring on her finger, he looked into her eyes and said, "Penelope I have loved you since the first time I saw you, you are my baby girl, my goddess, the mother of my children and today you become my wife. I will show you everyday how much I love you and how special you are to me".

Penelope smiled when Derek said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to watch our children grow with you, I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life loving you". Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and looked at the minister as he said, "Penelope, put the ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him".

Penelope put the ring on Dereks finger and said, "Derek, you are the love of my life, you are my best friend and today you become my husband, from the first time I saw you I hoped that we would one day be together. She gently squeezed his hand and said, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't wait to watch our children grow up and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you".

The minister smiled and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". When nobody said anything the minister took a deep breath and said, "alright then, by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek and Penelope felt their hearts racing when the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", he raised her veil over her head and put his hands on the side of her face and started slowly leaning in. Their kiss was so gentle and filled with so much love and passion, when they pulled apart he smiled at his bride and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", the minister grinned and said, "ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan. Derek quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes, when they pulled apart the room was filled with the sounds of hands clapping as the happy couple headed out of the room.

The newlyweds stopped in the room between the church and the dining hall and Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers, his hands slid down her body and rested on her butt. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to handsome".

They were so wrapped up in each other that it took a few minutes before they finally made it into the dining hall, when they stepped inside Rossi said, "ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Everybody started clapping as the happy couple made their way to the center of the room, Hotch smiled and motioned for the music to start and as When A Man Loves A Woman started playing Derek pulled her into his arms.

Their family and friends watched as they danced their way across the room, Fran smiled as she held Danni up and said, "see your mommy and daddy on the floor dancing, aren't they silly"?, Danni started kicking her feet and cooing at her grandma. Desiree kissed Dustin on the top of the head and said, "you are just so adorable, I could just eat you up".

Reid and JJ walked over to the girls and said, "they look so happy don't they"?, Sarah grinned and said, "I have never seen my brother this happy before and it looks good on him". Fran smiled at JJ and said, "Derek loves Penelope with all of his heart, before they got together and he would come home for a visit it was Penelope did this or my goddess said that"

Reid smiled and said, "when Derek would go home for a visit Penelope would do the same thing, she would be like my chocolate drop did this or my chocolate god said that and we were all wondering how long it was going to take before they finally got together". Sarah laughed and said, "we were all wondering the same thing Dr. Reid".

Fran couldn't help but smile when she watched her son kiss the lips of the woman he loved, she then kissed the top of Dannis head and said, "are you getting hungry sweetie"?, JJ smiled and said, "they might be hungry, they haven't had anything to eat since we left the house a couple of hours ago". Sarah said, "I will go and get the bottles mama, I will be right back", everybody watched as Sarah headed to the fridge to get the bottles.

A few minutes later Fran and Desiree were feeding the twins as they watched the happy couple shove cake in each others faces, Sarah laughed and said, "cake looks good on you baby brother". Derek laughed as he wiped the cake off his face, Penelope then kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you my sexy sexy husband", he smiled and said, "I love you to my beautiful beautiful wife". 


	22. Chapter 22

Always-Ch 22

As the reception continued Penelope danced with all of her male team mates while Derek danced with JJ and Emily and his mom and sisters, the evening was so\  
so amazing and before they knew it the time had come for everybody to gather around for the bouquet and garder tosses. Penelope smiled as she watched JJ and Desiree among other single ladies gather around behind her.

She turned to face her sexy husband and said, "alright ladies on the count of three the flowers go a flyin", everybody laughed, Penelope then said, "alright 1,2,3 and tossed the flowers over her shoulder. She turned around just in time to see the flowers fall into JJ's hands, she clapped her hands and said, "way to go Jayje".

Reid then got a chair and put it down for Penelope to sit down in, Derek slowly pulled her dress up above her knee and slowly slid the garder down her creamy thigh. Penelope winked at him and said, "see anything you like there handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhhhh goddess I love everything that I see".

She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "in a few minutes I will be yours", he growled and said, "I can hardly wait", he stood up and turned his back to the crowd of single men and said, "alright boys on the count of 3 the garder is comin at ya". Derek said, "ok, 1,2,3", and then he tossed the garder over his shoulder and turned around and watched as Reid caught the garder".

Penelope smiled and said, "you know what that means don't you Reid"?, he blushed and shook his head yes and then walked over and pressed his lips against his beautiful girlfriends lips. Derek laughed and said, "way to go pretty boy", Penelope playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I gonna do with you my sexy chocolate drop"?, he smiled and said, "welllllll goddess in a few minutes I have a few ideas on what we can do", he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Penelope smiled and said, "we need to head over and kiss the babies goodbye before we head out", he smiled and said, "this is going to seem so weird, not having them with us". She smiled and said, "I agree it is, maybe we should postpone our honeymoon for a little while"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh no baby, we have a week off so a weekend alone with my wife isn't to much to ask".

She nodded her head and said, "your right my love", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "the twins will be fine with my mama", she sighed and said, "I know handsome but they are so small and this will be the first time we have spent any time away from them". He smiled and said, "I know goddess, I am gonna miss them to", they both headed over to where the team and twins were.

Fran handed Danni to Penelope and Desiree handed Dustin to Derek, Penelope looked down at her beautiful daughter and said, "momma and daddy are gonna be gone for a couple of days and your Nana and Auntie Sarah and Desiree are gonna stay and take care of you and your little brother". Derek kissed Dustin on the top of the head and said, "now we want you and your sister to be good for Nana".

Danni cooed at Penelope as she kissed the little girls fat cheeks, Dustin started kicking his feet when Derek kissed his forehead, they quickly handed the babies back to Fran and Desiree and said, "bye babies, we love you". JJ started passing out little bags of bird feed to throw on the newlyweds as they ran out to their car.

Everybody waved and gave their congratulations as the happy couple ran past them, when they got into the car they waved at everybody one final time before pulling out of the parking lot. Fran looked down at Danni and said, "we are gonna have fun with that mommy and daddy gone", Desiree smiled down at Dustin and said, "you are so cute, I could just kiss those little cheeks off".

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "where are we going handsome"?, he smiled and said, "now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it my beautiful wife". She smiled and said, "well I guess you got me there", the ride to the cabin took about 45 minutes and when they got there Penelope said, "I love it, this place is gorgeous".

Derek grinned and said, "this is one of Rossis cabins", she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh there is a lake behind the cabin handsome", he laughed and said, "well maybe me and my wife can go skinny dipping". Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh sugar with me it wouldn't be skinny dipping it would be more like chunky dunking".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "hey now I don't want to hear any of that talk, you are my beautiful baby girl and your body makes my mouth water, nowww how about we head inside before I take you right here". She giggled as they headed toward the cabin, once they got to the door she started inside and he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "hang on goddess".

She said, "what's wrong hotstuff"?, he picked her up and she said, "Derek your gonna hurt yourself, put me down", he kissed her lips passionately and said,  
"I am gonna carry my bride over the threshold and I am not gonna hurt myself woman". They stepped inside and he gently placed her feet on the floor, she then smiled and said, "this is amazing".

The floor was covered in rose petals, the fireplace was lit, soft romantic music was playing in the background, the lighting was soft and very romantic, she looked up the stairs and saw the petals leading over to the huge bed that was set up in front of the fireplace. She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohh Derek it's beautiful".

He intertwined their fingers as he led her over to the bed

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter has sexual situations

Always-Ch 23

Derek pulled Penelope to him and slowly unzipped the back of her dress, he then slid it off her shoulders and he moaned when he saw she wasn't wearing anything under it. He said, "how the hell did I miss this when I was taking the garder off that creamy thigh of yours"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I didn't want to waste any time".

Derek crashed his mouth to hers and when she wrapped her arms around his waist he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. She then started undressing him by taking his jacket off, then followed by his shirt, Derek was busy toeing off his shoes and socks.

Penelope licked her lips as she ran her hand over his crotch, Derek quickly removed his belt and smiled as Penelope pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she slide his pants and boxers down his legs. She smiled when he stepped out of his pants and kicked them across the floor, he then pulled her into his arms.

Penelope laid down on the bed pulling her husband with her, once they were on the bed he wasted no time kissing his way down her beautiful body, he started at her lips and then kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder. She arched her back and moaned, "ohhhhhh yessss" when he took her nipple into his mouth.

Derek smiled as he hovered over her, he looked down into her beautiful eyes and said, "I love you baby girl, it's always been you", she caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you so much handsome, you are the love of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me". He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Derek quickly got between her creamy thighs and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her, she instantly wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. Derek closed his eyes and moaned her name as he felt himself sliding deeper inside his baby girl, she felt so good,  
so tight and she was his alllllll his.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree walk into Dereks house and quietly head to the nursery to lay the twins down, they were exhausted, neither would fall asleep during the celebration but both had fallen asleep on the way home. Fran kissed Danni on the top of the head and said, "Nana loves you", before laying her in her crib.

Sarah grinned as she watched Desiree lay Dustin down, she covered him up and turned on the mobile and made one final check on him before grabbing the monitors and heading through the house. The girls sighed happily as they quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before heading down to the kitchen and fixing themselves some coffee and sitting down to relax on the couch.

Penelope moaned Dereks name as he pounded into her over and over again, the room was filled with their moans of passion until they both exploded with each others names on their lips. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

She laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily and said, "this place is amazing", Derek laughed and said, "you and the hot sex we just had made it that way goddess". She laughed and said, "how did you get all of this done"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "the team did this, they wanted to plan a little something special for our honeymoon sooooo they thought of this".

Penelope looked at him and said, "we have some amazing friends don't we"?, he smiled and said, "yes we do baby, yes we do", the room was really quiet for a few minutes and they both said in unison, "I miss the babies". They then looked at each other and laughed, Derek said, "welllllll we could call mama and check on everybody"

She grinned and said, "ohhhh could we handsome, I know that we haven't been away from them that long but I need to know that everything is alright", he smiled and pulled out his cell. Penelope ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "when we find out that the twins are alright how about we try out that huge hot tube upstairs"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhhh I love the way you think wife", she giggled and said, "I thought that you would husband".

Derek dialed the house number and after a couple of rings Sarah answered and said, "missing the twins already huh"?, Derek put the cell on speaker and said,  
"yes, how is everything going"?, Sarah grinned and said, "ohhhh everything is fine, the babies have been kicking their legs and cooing since they woke up from their naps".

Penelope smiled when she heard them squealing out when Fran and Desiree blew on their stomachs, Sarah said, "we are planning on giving them a bath and then their bottles, would you like to talk to the babies"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes please". Sarah put the phone on speaker and said, "alright guys you are on speaker".

Penelope said, "hi babies, this is momma", the babies both started kicking their legs and squealing, Derek said, "are you two being good for Nana and Aunties Sarah and Desiree"?, she started flopping their arms and Sarah laughed and said, "they are excited to hear your voices". Fran said, "how is the honeymoon so far"?, Derek grinned and said, "it is amazing mama, simply amazing".

After a few minutes the babies started getting fussy, Fran said, "alright, alright how about we go and get your bath and then get you your bottles"?, they both started kicking their legs again. Derek said, "well you all have a good night and remember", Sarah said, "we know baby brother, you are only a phone call away".

He laughed and said, "be good babies and mommy and daddy will call back tomorrow", Penelope smiled and said, "be good, mommy and daddy love you both very very much". After the call ended Fran looked at Sarah and Desiree I bet you that before the twins turns 6 months old we will get the news that I am gonna be a Nana again".

Sarah and Desiree laughed as they all headed through the house with the twins heading toward the bathroom

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter has sexual situations

Always-Ch 24

After Derek laid his cell back on the table he rolled back over and pinned his wife under him and crashed his mouth to hers, when they pulled apart he said,  
"nowwwww what was that about trying out that huge tub upstairs"?, she laughed as she threw the sheet back and ran toward the steps. Derek got out of bed and ran across the room easily catching her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck, she moaned when she felt his erection rubbing against her butt, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. When they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you handsome".

Derek picked her naked body up and she squealed as he carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom, he sat her down gently and started kissing his way from her lips to her shoulder. He pulled away only long enoough to turn the jets on in the tub, he then stepped over the side and held his hand out to help her into the tub with him.

He sat down and smiled when she sat down beside him and slowly sat back against the side, she closes her eyes and says, "ohhhhh this feels amazing, this water feels sooooo good". Derek slid his hand down her leg and smiled and said, "I think this feels pretty good to goddess", she opened her eyes and said, "why kind sir, what ever are you suggesting"?, he took her hand and smiled and said, "I do kinda have a few ideas".

Penelope straddled his waist and slowly sank down on him and said, "so do I handsome, so do I", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and then started kissing the valley between her beautiful firm breasts. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name when he took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Penelopes pace went from slow and loving to fast and fevered as Derek met her thrust for thrust, his hands slid down and gripped onto her ass and pulled her as close as possible. Penelopes hands slid around his waist and he gently bit down on her neck when he felt her nails raking up and down his back, the feel of Dereks lips on her neck was making her dig her nails deeper into his back.

Derek moaned against her neck as she collapsed against his chest, he kissed the side of her neck as they both gasped for air, he pulled back and said, "baby that was, that was", she kissed his lips and said, "fan freaking tastic I would say". He laughed and said, "that is putting it midly, you are amazing and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together".

He slid his hands down her arm and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "you are so beautiful and your mine alllllll mine now", she giggled and said, "I have always been yours all yours handsome". Penelope slid down beside him in the tub and they both laughed when both of their stomachs started growling".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we dry off and put something on and head down and fix something to eat and veg out on the couch and watch a movie"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "well the food sounds good but I don't know how watching a movie is going to go, you know that we don't exactly have good luck watching movies, we always end up making out".

He smiled and said, "well what's wrong with that goddess, we are married now", she pecked his lips and said, "ohhhhhh my love there is nothing wrong with it,  
nothing at all". They both got up and dried off and wrapped a towel around them and walked downstairs and Penelope put one of Dereks shirts on while he slid on a pair of boxers.

They then headed into the kitchen hand in hand and Derek said, "what would you like to have baby"?, she said, "I would love popcorn and twizzlers and of course chocolate, lotssssssss and lotsssssss of chocolate". Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "well how about we have popcorn, twizzlers and pretsels now and then you can have all the chocolate you want later".

She grinned and said, "I will hold you to that handsome", he laughed as he pulled the popcorn popper out of the cabinet, Penelope opened several drawers and said, "oh my god the team thought of everything, there are M&M's, Reeses Pieces, every kind of candy that I like is here". Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "that was JJ's idea".

Penelope laughed and said, "remind me to thank JJ when we get home", he kissed her lips and said, "I will gorgeous, I will", she then grabbed some of their snacks and headed into the living room. Derek grabbed the popcorn and some a couple of beers and headed through to the couch and sat down beside his baby girl and said, "what would you like to watch goddess"?, she flipped through the channels ands said, "ohhhhhh the notebook is playing, is that movie ok with you handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "any movie is fine with me baby".

A few minutes into the movie their hands touched in the popcorn bowl and that was all it took, all thoughts of the movie were forgotten as he laid her down on the couch and their lips connected in a passionate kiss, seconds later her shirt and his boxers went flying across the room and she moaned in pleasure as he once again thrusted himself inside her.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter has sexual content

Always-Ch 25

Penelope wrapped her legs around her husband as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, he slowly moved his hand down her leg and and gently caressed her creamy thigh. She moaned his name when he started licking, sucking nad biting on the sensitive skin on her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him more access to her neck earning a moan of approval from Derek.

Derek smiled as he hungrily kissed his way back up to Penelopes beautiful full lips and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her,  
she passionately moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "god how I love you Derek", he thrusted in and out of her moaning. "ohhhhh baby girl I love you".

The room was filled with the sound of the crackling fire and the long forgotten movie as Derek collapsed against her chest gasping for air, he gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", he kissed the end of her nose before rolling behind her on the huge couch and wrapping her up in his arms.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe it", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "you can't believe what baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "that I am Mrs. Derek Morgan, it still hasn't sunk in yet". Derek laughed and intertwined their fingers and said, "you better get use to it goddess because you are stuck with me forever now".

She smiled and said, "forever with you sounds like a great place to be my love", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now baby girl". She rolled over in his arms and gently kissed his lips and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you and our twins are my life".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "our family is the most precious thing in the world to me", she winked at him and said, "I know that handsome",  
she gently caressed the side of his face and said, "sooooooooo can I ask you something"?, he kissed her lips and said, "beautiful you can ask me anything that you want to".

She giggled and said, "have you given any thoughts to us adding to our family"?, he smiled and said, "of course I have", she laughed and said, "really"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really, I would sit and daydream about us getting married and having kids and I can't wait to have more, if it were up to me we would have a whole house filled with them".

Penelope laughed and said, "wow, a how house full huh", he grinned and said, "wellllllllll I love you and I will never get enough of you", she slid her hand down between their bodies and started slowly stroking his now very hard penis and said, "the closer I get to you, the closer I want to get". Derek crashed his mouth to hers and when they pulled apart he rolled her over onto her back and started kissing his way down her beautiful body.

She giggled when she felt his lips on her inner thigh, he looked up and said, "do you like that goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "oh god yes I do my love". He laughed as he started kissing his way back up her leg, the feel of her body under his was making him harder and harder and the more he kissed her the harder he was getting.

He hovered over her for a few seconds just smiling down, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek". He stared lovingly into her eyes and said, "your wish is my command baby girl", he then rested himself between her legs and she arched her back and screamed his name when he slid inside her.

His pace started soft and gentle and her pleas for him to go harder and faster were quickly answered when he started thrusting in and out of her in a fevered pace until a few glorious minutes later he collapsed against her chest. Penelope smiled and said, "that was amazing handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I would have to agree with you goddess".

Derek rolled behind her on the couch and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "our lives together are going to be filled with love, joy, happiness and lots and lots of babies". Penelope laughed and said, "I love you Mr. Derek Morgan", he grinned and said, "I love you to Mrs. Penelope baby girl, goddess Morgan", they both laughed.

Penelope looked at her sexy husband and said, "you are so damn hot Mr. Morgan", he grinned and said, "and might I say that you are the most beautiful goddess these eyes have ever seen"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes you may kind sir". Derek slowly ran his hand down her body and rested it on her stomach and said, "I can't wait till there is a little one growing in here".

Penelope grinned and said, "what would you like to have my love"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I can see little boys and girls running around calling us mommy and daddy". She laughed and said, "I can't believe that we have only had the twins two weeks and I can't imagine our lives without them", Derek smiled and said, "me either, our babies are so sweet and from the first moment I laid my eyes on them they both stole my heart".

Derek couldn't help but grin when Penelope yawned and covered her mouth, she looked at Derek and said, "sorry about that handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you have nothing to be sorry for baby it has definitely been a long day". She smiled and said, "how about we take our snacks and head over to the bed and cuddle and watch the rest of the movie"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea my love".

Derek and Penelope gather their snacks, drinks and remote and head over to the bed, once they get under the cover and get comfortable they start watching the movie again but before the ending credits roll they are both peacefully sleeping.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	26. Chapter 26

Always-Ch 26

The newlyweds woke up several times through the night and made mad passionate love, when Penelope opened her eyes and stretched the next morning she was sore,  
pleasantly sore. She felt on the other side of the bed and found Dereks side of the bed empty, she raised up and said, "handsome, where are you"?, he laughed and said, "I'm in the kitchen baby, I will be there in a few minutes".

Penelope laid there on the bed with a huge smile on her face as memories of the previous nights lovemaking filled her memory, she could feel Dereks mouth on hers, she could feel him kissing his way down her body. She closes her eyes and can see him kissing her chest and she feels her nipples get harder when she can imagine his tongue swirling around her nipples.

She is pulled from her memories when Derek walks over to the bed with a tray of food, he sits the tray down on the table and kisses his beautiful wife on the lips and says, "good morning baby girl". She smiled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh goddess you already have and several times at that".

Penelope blushed and playfully slapped his chest and said, "you were amazing lastnight chocolate drop", he ran his finger down her body and said, "you were the one that was amazing lastnight". Derek sat the tray across her lap and said, "I hope you like it baby girl", she smiled and said, "it smells wonderful handsome, what did you fix"?, he took the lid off the plate and said, "I fixed eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, fresh fruit, coffee and juice".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh it looks delicious", she watched as he walked around and got in the bed beside her and scooted over closer and closer to her. She leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "what are the plans after breakfast"?, he grinned and said, "I was thinking that we could take a walk down by the water later and maybe take a picnic lunch and spend some time together".

She grinned and said, "I love the sounds of that my love", he smiled and said, "alright goddess dig in", they both lifted their forks and stuck them in the eggs and took a bite. Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I love these eggs", he smiled and said, "I'm glad baby girl", she took a sip of juice and said, "I could get use to being pampered like this".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "good, because I am gonna treat you like the goddess you are", she winked at him as she took a bite of bacon, he took a sip of coffee and said, "are you enjoying the trip so far baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I certainly am handsome, it is amazing here". They laughed and talked as they finished their breakfast.

The newlyweds then headed up to the shower where they made love again before getting dressed and headed back downstairs, Penelope looked at Derek and said,  
"before we go for that walk how about we call and check on the babies"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that sounds like a great idea baby girl". Penelope picked up her cell and dialed the house number.

After a few rings they heard Frans voice saying, "hello newlyweds", Penelope put the cell on speaker and said, "hiiiiii Fran, how is everybody doing this afternoon"?, she laughed and said, "we are doing great, the babies have been feed a couple of times and been down for a nap and they are out for a walk right now with their aunties".

Derek said, "did they sleep good lastnight mama"?, she giggled and said, "yes they were little angels for their Nana", Fran said, "how is the honeymoon"?, Derek laughed and said, "it is amazing up here at Rossis cabin". Penelope said, "you would love it Fran, there is a lake out behind the cabin and the area is so beautiful".

Fran laughed and said, "are you practicing on getting me more grandbabies"?, Derek smiled and said, "we sure are mama", Penelope playfully slapped his chest and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "in a few minutes I will show you what you can do with me". Fran laughed and said, "I would like to thank you two for letting us spend time with the twins while you are gone on your honeymoom".

Penelope said, "Fran you can stay with the twins anytime", she grinned and said, "I love those little precious angels, they are the light of this Nanas life and spending time with them while they are still so small is so much fun". Derek was kissing Penelope down the side of the neck, she was turning her head to the other side giving him more access to her.

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh Danni did the cutest thing this morning, Sarah was getting her dressed and she cackled out at her when she was blowing on her little belly". Penelope said, "she loves it when you do that", Fran looked up and said, "well the girls are walking through the door with the twins", Derek said, "are they asleep mama"?, she walked over and saw their beautiful eyes and said, "no baby boy they are wide awake".

Fran put the phone on speaker and held it down and Penelope said, "hiiiiii babies, momma misses you so so much", when they heard Penelopes voice they both started kicking their feet and cooing. Fran laughed and said, "they miss their momma to". Derek said, "hiiiiiiii baby girl and little man, daddy loves and misses you so so much".

Danni started squealing and Derek said, "ohhhh yeah she is a daddy's little girl", Fran laughed and said, "they are so adorable, I wish that you guys could see them". Sarah said, "let me have your cell mama and I will snap a picture of the twins and send it to them", Fran handed her cell out of her pocket and Sarah snapped a couple of pictures and sent them to Penelope and Derek.

When Penelope and Derek saw the pictures they both said, "awwwww how adorable", Dustin had on a onesie that said, "I love my Aunt and Danni had one on that said, "Nana's Baby". Fran said, "they look so cute don't they"?, Derek said, "ohhhhh mama they are adorable", Danni started getting a little fussy and Fran said, "well babies I am going to get off her and get the bottles ready, our angels are hungry"

Derek said, "have a good day mama and we love you all", Fran smiled and said, "we love you to baby boy", Penelope said, "we will be home sometime tomorrow evening Fran". She smiled and said, "ok sweetie, just have fun and we will see you tomorrow", she smiled and said, "ok see you all tomorrow", when the call ended Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "come on goddess, let's take that walk", she smiled as they headed out the door and up the path toward the lake.

It is time for the Profiler Choice Awards, if you haven't voted yet please vote because time is running out to vote for your favorites 


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Always-Ch 27

Derek ran his thumb over the top of Penelopes hand as they walked the path heading toward the lake, the air smelled like honeysuckles and the sounds of the birds chirping sounded so beautiful and then the view was absolutely breath taking. Penelope sighed happily and said, "everything is so beautiful here isn't it Derek"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it sure is goddess".

The view from the lake was amazing, the mountains and all of the tress was gorgeous, the trees were all in full bloom and it was so warm, forget about it being warm it was hot and the outfits they had on felt alright but the closer and closer they got to the water the more they started wish that they both had less on.

When they got to the lake Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "since it is so hot out here, why don't we get in that cool water and play a little". Penelope turned around in his arms and said, "handsome we don't have suits on under our clothes", he kissed her lips gently and said, "baby there is nobody else here but us and we are on our honeymoon soooooooo as far as I am concerned, the more nudity we have the better I like it".

She laughed and started tugging her shirt off over her head, Derek grinned and toed off his shoes and threw his shirt on the pier, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip when she saw him drop his shorts and watched as his erection sprang free. She slowly pushed her her shorts down and kicked them aside and whistled as she watched Derek jumped off the pier and splashed into the water.

Once he resurfaced he smiled at his wife and said, "come on in baby girl the water is amazing", she laughed and she got into the water and swam over to her sexy chocolate adonis of a husband. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you very very much baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", she caressed the side of his face and then leaned in and started kissing the side of his neck, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and moaned her name as she gently bit down on his neck. The feel of her mouth on his neck was making him harder and harder by the minute.

Penelope slid her hand down his muscular body and he gasped when she gripped him into her hand and started slowly stroking up and down, he then crashed his mouth to hers. Derek moaned against her mouth, "wrap your legs around me goddess", he smiled as she wrapped them snuggly around his waist, she moaned his name as he thrusted up inside her.

Penelope buried her head in the crook of Dereks neck and started licking, biting and sucking as he thrusted into her over and over, Penelopes nail raked up and down his back as wave after wave of orgams rolled over them both. Penelope collapsed against his body and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to goddess, you are the only woman that I have ever loved".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "you are the only man I have ever loved handsome, I have loved you since the minute you called me Gomez", he laughed and said, "calling you Gomez by mistake was the best thing I ever did". She grinned at him and said, "saying yes to you was the best thing I ever did, now I am Mrs. Derek Morgan and we have two of the cutest angels in the world waiting on us at home.

They pulled apart and Penelope surprised him by dunking him under the water, when he resurfaced he said, "ohhhhhh you are soooo gonna get it goddess, she then squealed as she swam away from him. He laughed when he caught her, he pulled her into his arms and said, "nowwww just where do you think that you are going baby girl"?, she laughed as she kissed his lips.

They swam and played and played and swam in the water for hours making love a couple more times before finally pulling themselves out of the water and laying on the pier for a few minutes to dry off. When they were dry they reluctantly put their clothes back on and sat back down on the pier and put their feet back in the water.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple and said, "I love you Penelope", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to Derek", the sound of the birds chirping filled the air just like the fragrance of the air was filled with the scent of honeysuckles as they sat on the pier wrapped in each others loving arms.

Derek out of the blue started laughing and Penelope said, "what are you laughing about"?, he said, "I was just thinking about the look on your face earlier when I grabbed you when you swam away". She laughed and said, "I was so afraid that you were gonna dunk my head under the water", he kissed her lips gently and said, "making love to you is so amazing Penelope, my dreams never even compared to the real thing".

She said, "yyyou dreamed about me, about making love to me"?, he put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking at him and said, "I dreamed of you every night baby girl. I could see you underneath me as I pounded into you over and over until you came screaming my name and then I could see your breasts bouncing in front of me as you rode me, every night it was a different position, but yessss I definitely dreamed of making mad passionate love to you".

Penelope caressed the side of Dereks face and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart a rain drop fell on them and then another and then another and soon it was pouring. They laughed as they got up off the pier and ran back toward the cabin with their fingers intertwined.  



	28. Chapter 28

Always-Ch 28

When they made it back to the cabin they were soaked from head to toe, Penelope walked over to the fire and started taking her clothes off, Derek walked up behind her and said, "ohhhh baby you are shivering". He reached over on the bed and grabbed the sheet and said, "here let me wrap this around that beautiful body of yours".

She laughed and said, "th th thanks hhhandsome", he quickly stripped down and laid the blanket on the floor and threw some pillows down and said, "here baby lay down and let me warm you up". She removed the sheet from her body and quickly got under the blanket and she sighed happily as she felt Dereks arms wrap around her and pull her close.

It didn't take long before they were both warm, she kissed his lips and said, "I love you handsome", he said, "I love you to baby", she jumped when a clap of thunder crashed. Derek held her close and said, "it's ok baby". They held each other as the storm raged outside, and a couple of hours later the sky was a beautiful shade of blue again and they were both peacefully sleeping in front of the fireplace.

Fran and the girls were sitting at the kitchen table eating when the babies both started crying, they got up and headed into the nursery and leaned down and picked Dustin up and tried to calm him but he wouldn't stop crying. She kissed his forehead and said, "Sarah can you get me the thermometer please", Sarah walked into the bathroom and got the thermometer and then took it to Fran and said, "here you go momma".

Fran put it in his ear and when it beeped she looked at it and said, "oh my god it is 104.5", she looked down in her arms and watched as the little boy stated taking a seizure. Sarah grabbed the phone and called Dereks cell and after a couple of rings she heard, "hello", Sarah said, "Derek you and Penelope need to head home".

Derek raised up and said, "why what's wrong Sarah"?, she said, "Dustin is sick, he is running a fever of 104.5 and just took a seizure", Derek said, "we will meet you at the hospital". Sarah said, "ok baby brother but please be safe", Derek said, "we will", the call ended and Derek and Penelope quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh god Derek what's wrong with our baby"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "baby, the only thing Sarah told me was that he had a temp of 104.5 and had taken a seizure". She pulled out her phone and called Frans cell and after a couple of rings Sarah said, "hello", Penelope said, "how is he Sarah"?, Sarah took a deep breath and said, "the doctor is in with him and momma right now, his fever is 104.8 and he had another seizure but the doctor said that he seems to be ok".

Derek said, "what caused the seizure"?, Sarah said, "the doctor said that the seizure came from the fever", Penelope said, "we are only a few minutes away Sarah, how is Danni"?, Sarah said, "she is fine, no fever or anything so Desi stayed home with her". Penelope said, "thank you three for taking such good care of the babies".

Sarah wiped away a tear and said, "ohhhh hang on Pen the doctor is coming over", Penelope and Derek were both listening when the doctor came over and said,  
"do you know when the parents will be here"?, Sarah said, "they are on speaker right now". He said, "Mr and Mrs. Morgan your son has a bad kidney infection which is causing the fever and the high fever caused the seizure".  
elopes and said, "  
Penelope said, "how is he now doctor"?, the doctor smiled and said, "he is sleeping, the ibuprofen that his grandma gave him finally started bringing the fever down". Penelope said, "do we get to take him home tonight"?, the doctor said, "well I would like to keep him overnight here so we can give him IV meds for the infection and for the fever".

Derek said, "we both want to stay with him", the doctor said, "of course, we will put him in a private room so that you can both stay with him tonight and if he is doing better tomorrow I will give him a prescription for antibiotics and send him home". Penelope gave a sigh of relief and said, "we will be there in about 15 minutes".

The doctor said, "I am going to go ahead and do his paperwork for admission so there is a possibility that he will already be in his room by the time you two get here, but they will know his room number at the front desk". Sarah smiled and said, "thanks doctor", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome", he then turned and headed back toward the nurses station to start the preparations to admit Dustin.

Derek said, "thanks Sarah for calling us and letting us know", she said, "anytime baby brother, anytime", Derek said, "we are coming by the mall now sis so we will be there in a couple of minutes". Sarah said, "just be careful, I'm gonna see if they will let me go back where momma and Dustin are, so I will see you in a few minutes.

The call ended and Sarah headed back to where Fran and Dustin were and as she was getting into the room Derek and Penelope were pulling into the parking lot,  
they both jumped out of the car and ran inside. Penelope looked at the nurse and said, "Dustin Garcia Morgan", the nurse smiled and said, "follow me please,  
they are right down here".

Derek and Penelope followed the nurse and when they stepped inside the door Penelope couldn't help but smile when she saw her son peacefully sleeping on the bed with his hand in Frans. They walked over and leaned down and gently kissed him and Penelope said, "it's ok baby boy, mommy and daddy are here", Fran smiled and said, "he has been asleep for about 25 minutes".

Penelope and Derek hugged Fran and Sarah and Penelope tearfully thanked them both for taking such good care of the twins, Fran smiled and said, "I am just glad that he is doing better". Penelope sat down beside Fran and Derek sat down on the other side of the bed with Sarah and they all smiled as they watched the little boy peacefully sleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

Always-Ch 29

Derek smiled at his mom and said, "why don't you and Sarah head back to our place, me and baby girl are gonna stay here with Dustin", Fran hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "are you sure that you don't want us to stay with him and let you go home to Danni"? Penelope smiled at Fran and said, "I really don't want to leave him tonight, I want to stay here".

Fran grinned and said, "alright we will head back to your place, but if anything changes, please don't hesitate to call us", Penelope sighed and said, "we will call I promise". Sarah and Fran leaned over and kissed the little boy before turning and heading to the door, they turned around one final time and waved at the newlyweds before heading out into the hall.

Derek sat down beside Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and said, "he is gonna be alright goddess", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "yeah I know but him getting sick scared me Derek, it really scared me". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I know baby, it really scared me to", they both sat back and watched Dustin sleep.

Fran and Sarah walked into the house and Desiree said, "how is Dustin"?, Fran hugged her daughter and said, "he has a bad kidney infection and that is what caused the high fever and the fever brought on the seizures". Sarah looked at her sister and said, "how is Danni"?, Desi smiled and said, "she is doing great,  
I just fed and changed her and laid her down about 15 minutes ago".

Sarah smiled and said, "Derek and Penelope wanted us to go ahead and come home, they want to stay with Dustin tonight", Desi said, "do they think that he will get to come home tomorrow"?, Fran said, "they are hoping to be able to send him home tomorrow, they are mostly keeping him tonight for observation and to give him the antibiotics through the IV".

Desiree smiled and said, "I hope that you guys are hungry I fixed some dinner", Fran grinned and said, "I'm starving", Sarah said, "ohhhhhh so am I Desi, so am I". She laughed and said, "well I fixed some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and rolls", Sarah and Fran rubbed their stomachs and said, "well then, let's eat", they all laughed as they headed toward the table.

Derek and Penelope followed behind the nurses as they moved Dustin to his room and they stood in the hall and watched as they put him in his crib and raised up the bars. The nurses smiled and said, "so far his temp is down to around 100 so the meds are working", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much", she smiled and said, "if you need anything just let us know".

Penelope and Derek nodded their heads and said, "we will" as they headed to their sons bedside, when they got in there they sighed as they stood there watching him sleep. Penelope lowered the bars gently and gently touched Dustin and said, "ohhhh my precious baby, momma is so sorry that you are sick, I would trade places with you in a second if I could".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "we both would goddess", Penelope said, "I love you Derek", he rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "I love you to baby girl". They stood there for what seemed llike forever before they finally sat down beside his bed, Derek said, "baby I'm gonna call and check on Danni, I will be step on the other side of the curtain so I won't wake Dustin".

Penelope gently kissed his lips and said, "alright handsome", Derek kissed his son on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you little man and I will be right back". He then walked on the other side of the curtain and pulled out his cell and dialed the house number, after a few rings Fran said, "is Dustin worse"?,  
Derek said, "ohhhh no mama he is sleeping".

Fran said, "oh thank goodness, I was afraid that he was worse", Derek said, "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to call and check on everybody". Fran smiled and said, "we are fine, we had some dinner and fed the baby, played with her and the girls are giving her a bath right now", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhh my baby girl has you all wrapped around her finger doesn't she"?, Fran laughed and said, "without a doubt baby boy".

Penelopes cell started ringing, she quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her cell, she quietly said, "hello", Penelope said, "oh hey Jayje", JJ said,  
"why are you being so quiet is Derek asleep"?, she said, "no Jayje Dustin is". JJ said, "wait, what happened"?, Penelope said, "Sarah called us to let us know that he was running a high fever and he had a couple of seizures".

JJ said, "ohhhhh honey, why didn't you call I would have been there"?, Penelope said, "I'm sorry Jayje but all I could think of was getting back to my baby boy". JJ said, "what did the doctor say"?, she took a deep breath and said, "well he has a bad kidney infection and that is what caused the high fever and the fever caused the seizure".

JJ said, "honey I am out the door and I will be there in a few minutes", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "thanks Jayje", she said, "ohhhh Garcie you never have to thank me". Penelope sighed and said, "he looks so small laying there Jayje", she said, "honey he is going to be fine and tomorrow or the next day he will be going home and be as good as new".

She ran her hand over her cheek and said, "I hope so Jayje", JJ said, "ok sweetie, I will be there in a few minutes", Penelope said, "ok Jayje, just please be careful". JJ smiled and said, "I will honey", when the call ended Penelope looked down at her son and smiled when she saw him open his eyes and when he saw her he started cooing and kicking his feet.

Penelope put her hand in his and said, "it's ok baby, momma and daddy are here, Derek smiled and said, "mama I'm gonna get off here Dustin is awake", Fran said, "give him a kiss for us and tell him that we love him". Derek laughed and said, "I will mama", the call ended and Derek walked over and said, "hey there buddy, daddy loves you and is so sorry that you are sick".

They both smiled when he cackled out at them 


	30. Chapter 30

Always-Ch 30

Penelope looked up at the nurse walking into the room and said, "is it alright if I pick him up and hold him"?, she smiled and said, "sure, just be careful with his IV line". Penelope picked Dustin up and held him close to her and kissed his forehead and said, "momma loves you baby boy", Derek then leaned down and kissed the top of his head and said, "you had us both scared little man".

The nurse checked the flow of antibiotics and then quickly checked his temperature and smiled when she looked at the worried parents and said, "his temperature is down to 99 now". Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww that makes momma very very happy", Derek grinned and said, "that is amazing news", the nurse smiled and said, "we will be back to check on him a few minutes", she then grabbed his chart and headed out of the room.

Dustin looked up at his mom and started cooing which made Penelope and Derek smile more, they looked up to see the team standing at the door, Derek said, "hey guys, come on in". They walked inside and Penelope said, "thanks for coming guys", Hotch smiled down at the little boy and said, "how is he doing Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "he is doing alot better and his temperature is down to 99 now".

JJ kissed the top of his little head and said, "that's great", Reid said, "awwwww Dustin, Uncle Reid hates to see his little buddy sick", Rossi put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "how are you holding up kitten"?, she sighed and said, "I'm doing a lot better now that I know the baby is going to be alright Dave".

Emily smiled and said, "I'm sorry that you two had to go through this", Derek leaned back against the chair and said, "yeah us to but the main thing is that Dustin is going to be alright". JJ smiled and said, "I guess it would have been 8 hours or so ago", Rossi said, "how about if I go and get you two something to eat"?, Derek smiled and said, "thanks Dave", he nodded his head and grinned as he headed out the door.

Reid smiled and said, "soooooo how was the honeymoon"?, Derek laughed and Penelope blushed, Emily said, "ohhhhhhh that good huh", Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and said, "be nice Mrs. Hotchner". Emily grinned and said, "well did I lie"?, Penelope smiled and said, "the honeymoon was so amazing".

Reid laughed and said, "it is so good to see you two so happy together", Penelope sighed and said, "if Dustin wasn't sick I would have to say that our life was perfect". When Penelope looked back down at Dustin she smiled when she saw that he was sleeping again, she kissed his little chubby cheek and then gently laid him back down in his crib and raised the bar halfway up.

She walked over to rejoin the team and said, "he got sick so suddenly", JJ said, "Garcie a kidney infection isn't your fault", she sighed and then smiled when she felt Dereks arms wrap around her waist. Derek said, "the doctor said that if his temp stayed down that we could take him home tomorrow", Hotch grinned and said, "that's great news".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "Sarah called us and told us what was going on so we got here as fast as we could and by the time we got here his fever was already starting to come down". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we are all just glad that he is doing better", everybody nodded their heads in agreement".

A few minutes later Rossi came back with some food for everybody, they all sat in their chairs and ate where they could keep an eye on Dustin, Rossi smiled and said, "he will be fine kitten". Penelope sighed and said, "yeah I know, but this really scared me Dave, he was fine when we left and then we find out that he had a fever of 104.5 and had taken a seizure".

The team all laughed and talked as they sat there eating their food, when they were finished eating Rossi looked over at Dustin and said, "motherhood looks good on you kitten". Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww thanks Dave", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I agree my goddess is a natural momma", JJ smiled and said, "soooo have you guys given any thought to having more kids yet"?, Penelope and Derek looked at each other and then at her and both of them grinned as they nodded their heads yes.

Derek said, "I told baby girl that there is nothing that I want more than to have a house filled with kids with her", Penelope intertwined fingers with him and sighed happily. Penelope said, "I would love to have more kids with my chocolate drop", Derek laughed and brought her hand up to his mouth and then gently kissed it.

Reid looked at JJ and couldn't help but think about them getting married and having kids, he loved JJ and he had for a long time, he couldn't imagine living his life without her. JJ leaned over and gently kissed his lips and said, "are you about ready to head home"?, he winked at her and said, "I sure am Jayje",  
they stood up and hugged Derek and Penelope and JJ said, "if you need anything, please call us", they both nodded their heads in agreement that they would.

One by one each memeber of the team hugged the newlyweds and then slowly made their way out of the room, Derek and Penelope walked over and sat back down at Dustins bedside and sighed contently wrapped in each others arms as they watched their son sleep 


	31. Chapter 31

Always-Ch 31

Derek was finally able to talk Penelope into taking a nap about 5:00 the next morning, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you so so much baby girl". He then looked over and saw Dustin waking up, he lowered the bar and gently picked the baby up and held him in his arms and kissed the top of his head and said, "awwww your fever is gone".

Dustin squirmed around in Dereks arms and Derek said, "are you wet little man"?, he then laid Dustin down and checked his diaper and smiled down at the little boy and said, "daddy's boy was wet". Derek got a diaper off of the shelf and quickly changed Dustin and then said, "I bet you are hungry, it has been quite a while since you have had anything to eat".

He picked Dustin up and kissed his little cheek and Dustin cackled out, Penelope jumped awake and smiled when she saw Dustin in Dereks arms, she threw the sheet back and got up and walked over to them and said, "awwwwww good morning baby boy". Dustin started kicking his legs and cooing at her, Derek smiled and said, "would you like to hold him"?, she laughed and said, "I would love to hold him".

Derek handed the baby over to his baby girl and said, "I'm going to go see if he can have a bottle", she smiled as she watched him head out of the room, she them looked down at Dustin and said, "you had mommy scared lastnight little man". Dustin looked up at Penelope and and she smiled and said, "daddy went to get you a bottle, he will be right back".

A few minutes later Derek walked back into the room with a bottle and handed it to Penelope, she grinned at Dustin and said, "here you go baby boy", Dustin kicked his legs until he felt the nipple in his mouth. Penelope kissed Dustins little hand and said, "there you go sweetie, there is your bottle", Penelope rocked Dustin in the rocking chair while he took his bottle.

When she put him up on her shoulder to burp him the doctor walked into the room and said, "how is he doing this morning"?, Derek smiled and said, "he is doing great, his fever is normal and he slept good all night". The doctor smiled and said, "he looks like he is feeling alot better this morning", Penelope then laid him back down and let him have more milk.

The doctor looked at Dustins chart and said, "I am going to go ahead and do his paperwork and when he gets finished with his bottle he will be able to head home". Penelope smiled at Dustin and said, "did you hear that baby boy, you get to go home in a few minutes"? Dustin smiled around his bottle and Penelope said, "you are such a good boy, yes you are".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you baby girl and you little man", Penelope smiled and said, "we love you to hotstuff, don't we baby boy"?, Dustin smiled around his bottle at his parents. Derek caressed his cheek and said, "when you finish your bottle we are gonna get you ready and take you home".

Penelope smiled at Dustin and kissed his cheek as Derek's cell started to ring, he looked down and said, "it's momma", he smiled and said, "morning momma how is everybody"?, Fran grinned and said, "we are all fine, how is Dustin"?, Derek said, "we are gonna be heading home with him in a few minutes, the doctor is working on his paperwork right now".

Fran grinned and said, "ohhhhh baby boy that is great news", Derek smiled and said, "yeah it is, his fever is gone this morning and he slept all night so we get to bring him home". Fran said, "Danni has got up and had her bottle and been changed and is now swinging in her swing", Derek said, "I'm glad momma", Dustin cooed when Penelope took the bottle out of his mouth and put him up on her shoulder.

Fran grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh before I forget I put Dustins carseat in the back of your car lastnight", Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma, we really had a lot on our minds lastnight". Fran smiled and said, "I'm just glad that the little one is doing good and gets to come home this monring", Derek laughed and said, "us to momma, us to".

Penelope smiled when Derek handed her Dustins outfit, she stood up and put his clothes on and started making funny faces at him causing him to squeal, Fran said, "it is so good to hear that". Derek laughed and said, "it really is momma", Fran said, "I am getting another call baby boy", she looked down and said,  
"it's JJ, do you want me to tell her that Dustin gets to come home in a little bit"?, he smiled and said, "yes please, that way she can let the rest of the team know".

Fran said, "give my daughter in law and grandson a kiss for me and we will see you when you get home baby boy", Derek smiled and said, "ok momma, we will see you soon", the call ended and Derek turned around to see Penelope holding Dustin in her arms. He walked over and sat down on the bed in frong of them and grinned as he saw Dustin smiling at Penelope.

The doctor walked into the room and handed Derek the papers and said, "the only thing I need is your signature Mr. Morgan and they you are ready to go", Derek smiled as he happily signed the papers. Penelope kissed Dustin on the forehead and said, "are you ready to head home baby boy", Dustin cooed at her as she wrapped him in her arms.

Derek sighed happily as the doctor handed him Dustins prescription and said, "make sure that he takes all of his medication and if his fever comes back just alternate between Motrin and Tylenol or bring him back in". Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement, they waved at the doctor and nurses as they headed toward the elevator. 


	32. Chapter 32

Always-Ch 32

Penelope smiled when she put Dustin in his carseat and fastened him in, he looked at her and started cooing, she leaned down and kissed this little chubby cheek and said, "mommy loves you". Dustin cackled out and started kicking his feet, Penelope then shut the door and got in the front seat and shut the door and Derek watched as she buckled her seatbelt.

Derek started the car and put it in drive and they both sighed happily as they pulled out of the parking lot, Penelope smiled when Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers. He then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, she smiled and said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to princess".

Derek looked through the rear view mirror when they were more than half way home and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that Dustin had fallen asleep again. Penelope laughed and said, "I can't wait to get him home", Derek sighed happily and said, "me either goddess, me either", Penelope looked down at her wedding ring and said, "I still can't believe that we are married".

Derek laughed and said, "believe it goddess because you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives", she giggled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". Penelope smiled when she saw their house at the end of the street, when they pulled into the driveway Derek got out of the car and walked around and watched as Penelope unfastened the carseat and pulled it out of the car.

They headed toward the house and Derek opened the door and stepped aside so Penelope and Dustin could go in first, once inside Fran and the girls came into the room and smiled when they saw the peacefully sleeping little boy. Fran hugged them both and said, "how is he doing"?, Penelope grinned and said, "he is doing great, he fell asleep again on the ride home".

Sarah said, "it looks like the two of you are exhausted", Derek yawned and said, "it was a long night", Fran said, "let us have Dustin and the two of you go and lay down and rest for a little while". Derek opened his mouth to say something and Fran said, "I said go, now the two of you go", Penelope smiled and said, "come on handsome, a little nap will do us both some good".

They both kissed Dustin on the top of the head and Derek said, "if anything happens", Fran said, "we will come and get you, I promise baby boy", he then kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "we love you mama". She smiled and said, "I love you to baby boy", they waved at the girls as they headed toward their bedroom.

Fran gently picked Dustin up and carried him through to his crib, she laid him down and covered him up before heading out of the room, she walked into the kitchen and joined the girls. They smiled as they started making dinner, they wanted to surprise Derek and Penelope, they had both had a rough night and a home cooked meal would be just what they needed.

As Derek and Penelope slept so did the twins and Fran and the girls used this time to fix dinner for the 5 of them, when they were getting ready to put dinner on the table Danni started crying. Desiree walked into the nursery and picked up the little girl and said, "it's ok honey, it's ok", Desi checked the baby and saw that she was wet, she then quickly changed the diaper and headed through the house to get her a bottle.

Fran had the bottle fixed and ready when Desiree walked into the kitchen, she handed her the bottle and she headed into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding the baby. Fran heard Dustin starting to get fussy so she headed into the nursery and picked him up and kissed him and said, "it's ok honey, are you hungry"?, she checked his diaper and saw that he was dry and said, "come with Nana and we will get you a bottle".

Fran headed into the kitchen and smiled when Sarah handed her a bottle, she then walked over and sat down on the couch and started feeding Dustin, Derek and Penelope woke up and came through the house and smiled when they saw Fran and Desiree feeding the twins. Penelope smiled and said, "are they ok"?, Fran looked up and said, "yeah, they were both just hungry".

Derek said, "ohhhhh what smells so good"?, Sarah said, "mom made your favorite meal", Derek looked at Fran and said, "ohhhh momma you fixed the fried chicken,  
mashed potatoes". Fran smiled and said, "and corn on the cob and homemade rolls and strawberry cheesecake for dessert", Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds delicious".

After the twins were finished with their bottles and were burped Fran looked at Desiree and said, "let's put them in their swings for a few minutes until we eat". Desi smiled and slowly got up out of the rocking chair and put Danni into the swing and put the swing on slow while Fran put Dustin in the other swing and after watching them for a couple of minutes they all headed into the kitchen.

The sat down at the table and after grace was said they all dug in to the delicious meal that Fran and the girls had prepared 


	33. Chapter 33

Always-Ch 33

The next several weeks passed by rather quickly for everybody, the babies had adapted very nicely to their new surroundings and were growing like little weeds. Penelope stood over them watching as they were swinging in their swings, she felt Dereks arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her cheek and said,  
"how are you doing baby"?, she sighed and said, "I feel yucky hotstuff, just yucky".

Derek felt her forehead and said, "you don't feel warm", she said, "I'm so tired and I am staying nauseated alot, I think that I am taking the virus that Emily had a couple of weeks ago". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "baby, maybe I should take you to the doctor and get you checked out", she sighed and said, "handsome I'm fine".

Derek said, "I still think that you should go and get checked out, because if you are sick we don't want the twins getting sick", she looked up at him and nodded her head and said, "your right handsome, the last thing we need is to have our 5 month old twins sick with what I have". Derek said, "I can call JJ and see if she can watch the twins while I take you to the doctor".

She smiled and said, "ok handsome, I will go upstairs and change my clothes while you call her", Derek smiled as he watched her head up the stairs, he just couldn't believe that they had already been married almost 2 months". As he watched her disappear out of sight he heard JJ answer her phone and say, "hey Derek what's up"?, he smiled and said, "hey Jayje are you busy today"?, she said, "nope, Reid and I were just gonna watch movies, why what's up"?, Derek sighed and said, "well baby girl is still feeling sick so I am gonna take her to the doctor and she what's wrong and we were hoping that you could watch the twins for a little while".

She grinned and said, "sure I would love to watch the twins, when do you want me to come over"?, Derek said, "well she is upstairs right now getting ready,  
soooooo whenever you could get here is fine". JJ grinned and said, "we will be over in just a few minutes", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Jayje, I really appreciate it".

JJ laughed and said, "not a problem, see you in a few", the call ended and Derek walked over to the twins and said, "momma is feeling sick so daddy is gonna take her to the doctor. They twins started cooing as Derek said, "uncle Spencer and auntie JJ are gonna watch you for a little while", Penelope walked into the room and said, "handsome you do realize that they can't talk to you right"?, he laughed and said, "of course I know that butttt I wanted them to know that mommy isn't feeling well so daddy is taking her to the doctor to see what is wrong".

Penelope laughed as she walked over, she wrapped her arms around Derek and looked down at the twins and said, "that daddy is crazy isn't he babies"?, Derek grinned and said, "maybe soooo but I will feel alot better when we find out what is wrong with you". She sighed as she rested her chin on his shoulder and said, "I would to because the last thing I want to do is make the babies sick".

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Derek walked over and opened the door and said, "hey guys, come on in", he stepped aside and grinned as he watched JJ and Reid walk into the living room. Reid walked over to the swings and said, "how are my babies doing"?, Danni started cooing at him while Dustin started kicking his little feet in the air.

JJ laughed and said, "I think they like you Spence", he laughed and said, "I think your right Jayje", Penelope grinned and said, "of course they love their uncle Reid". Derek smiled and said, "we really appreciate you two watching them for us, I want to get her to the doctor and get her checked out", JJ looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhhh Gacrie Dr. Graces office is closed for the rest of the week so you will probably need to head to the ER".

Penelope grabbed her bag and said, "ohhhhhhhh I had forgot about that", Derek grinned and said, "then we will go to the ER and get you checked out", she smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed toward the door. JJ leaned down and smiled at the twins and said, "your mommy and daddy are so silly".

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walk into the ER and head over to the desk, the nurse looks up and says, "can I help you sweetie"?, Penelope said,  
"yes mam, I need to see a doctor, I think that I have a stomach virus or something". The nurse handed her some papers and said, "I need you to fill this out for me".

Penelope sighed as she took the papers and headed over to sit down, Derek smiled at her and said, "it's gonna be alright goddess, in a few minutes they will take you back and see what is making you sick". Penelope smiled at him and said, "you always know what to say handsome", she then started working on her paperwork.

A few minutes later they heard, "Penelope Morgan", they got up and headed through the door, they followed a nurse into a cubicle and sat down and the nurse said, "what do you need to see the doctor about Mrs. Morgan"?, she looked up at the nurse and said, "I have been feeling tired and nauseated alot lately,  
I think I might have a virus".

The nurse handed her a specimen cup and said, "I am going to need a urine specimen, that way we can check for a kidney infection", Penelope took the cup and followed the nurse to the bathroom. When Penelope was finished she took the cup to the nurse and then headed back over and sat down beside Derek, he intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and smiled at her.

The nurse said, "Mrs. Morgan I need to ask you some questions", Penelope nodded her head and waited for the nurse to ask, she said, "when was your last period"?, Penelope said, "well I have been going through alot the past couple of months, we got the twins and then we got married and with getting settled in my cycle hasn't been normal".

Penelope said, "my last full period was over 2 months ago", the nurse smiled and said, "are you having any body soreness or pain anywhere"?, she blushed and said, "my breasts are sore but I figured that it was time for my period so I blew it off". The nurse smiled and said, "the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes", they smiled as they watched the nurse walk out of the cubicle.

A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room and smiled as he sat down across from the newlyweds, the doctor said, "I know from your urine test what is wrong"?, Penelope said, "is it a kidney infection"?, he shook his head no and said, "congratulations Mrs. Morgan your pregnant". 


	34. Chapter 34

Always-Ch 34

Penelope looked at him and said, "wwwwhat did you say"?, he said, "you are pregnant, I would like to do some bloodwork to be able to tell you how far along you are, is that ok"?, Penelope smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes". Derek smiled at the doctor and said, "really, she is gonna have a baby"?, the doctor walked over to get the equipment to do the bloodwork and said, "yes Mr. Morgan she is pregnant".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "oh my god Penelope, that is wonderful, we are going to have a baby", she watched as the doctor wrapped the band around her upper arm and she closed her eyes and buried her head in Dereks chest when she felt the needle stick her arm. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "it's ok baby, he is almost done".

When the doctor was done he smiled and said, "I will have the results in about half an hour", he looked at Penelope and said, "you need to start seeing an OB as soon as possible and you need to get started on prenatal vitamins". Penelope smiled and said, "I have a family doctor but she is out of town for the rest of the week".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "is there an OB that you could suggest"?, he thought for a minute and said, "Dr. Anderson is a great OB and she is on call tonight, I can get her to come in and see you if you would like"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes please", he said, "I will have the nurses to page her and have her talk to you while you are waiting on the results", Penelope and Derek smiled as they watched the doctor head out of the room.

Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't believe that we are gonna have a baby", Penelope smiled and said, "me either". Penelope got really quiet and Derek put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes and he said, "baby what's wrong"?, she sighed and said, "do you think it is to soon for us to have a baby"?, he smiled and said, "no I don't, remember I told you that I wanted to have a house filled with kids"?, she nodded her head yes".

Penelope laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily a couple of minutes later Dr. Anderson knocked on the door and Penelope smiled and said, "come in".She held out her hand and said, "hi Mrs. Morgan my name is Dr. Anderson and I understand that you wanted to talk to me"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

Dr. Anderson said, "what can I help you with"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I just learned a few minutes ago that I am pregnant and I need an OB and you were suggested to me". She smiled and said, "congratulations on the news of the baby", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", she grinned and said, "do you know how far along you are"?, Penelope said, "not yet, he just took my blood and said, "he should have the results in about 30 minutes".

Derek smiled and said, "we wanted to know if you were taking new patients"?, she sat down across from them and said, "I sure am and I want to get you started on your prenatal vitamins as soon as possible". Penelope said, "do I have to wait to see you in your office before I can get the prescription for the vitamins"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I can go ahead and write you a presctiption now and then set you up and appointment and when you come in we can schedule a ultrasound to see how everything is going".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds amazing, I can't wait to see what the jellybean looks like on the screen, Dr. Anderson grinned and said, "the first time you see it on the screen your heart just melts". Derek said, "we have a set of 5 month old twins at home so", Dr. Anderson said, "ohhh so this isn't your first pregnancy"?, Penelope said, "oh yes it is my first pregnancy, the twins were my cousins and before she was killed she fixed in her will that I was to be the legal guardian of her twins and now I can't imagine my life without them".

Dr. Anderson smiled and said, "people like you are few and far between", Derek grinned and said, "they are amazing kids, it didn't take them long to get adjusted to living with us". Penelope said, "even though I didn't give birth to them they are my babies, I couldn't love them more if they were biologically ours".

Penelope smiled and said, "how long will it be before we can tell what we are having"?, the doctor smiled and said, "usually around the 5th or 6th month it is easier to tell and alot depends on the way the baby is positioned when we do the test". Penelope watched as the doctor pulled out her prescription pad and wrote her prescription for her vitamins and handed it to her.

Dr. Anderson shook hands with Derek and Penelope and started out the door when she ran into Dr. Smith in the door, he smiled and said, "I have Mrs. Morgans results if you would like to stay". She smiled and turned around and walked back over and listened as Dr. Smith said, "according to your bloodwork you are 8 weeks along".

Derek smiled and said, "that is amazing", he rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, I'm your daddy and I love you", Penelope put her hands on top of Dereks and says, "we both love you little one". Dr. Anderson smiled and said, "how about you come into my office in a few weeks and we will get the paperwork sorted out and then we can see how things are going with baby Morgan".

Penelope and Derek smiled as they watched the two doctors walk toward the door, when they were ready to walk out Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl, more and more everyday", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome, you are the other part of my heart".

Derek intertwined their fingers as they headed out the door, Penelope leaned in and said, "I can't wait to tell our family", Derek smiled and said, "me either goddess, me either". As they walked out of the ER Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that in a few short months they would have another little person to love. 


	35. Chapter 35

Always-Ch 35

When Derek and Penelope walked into the house JJ and Reid walked through the house from the nursery and JJ said, "welllllll what did the doctor say"?, Derek grinned as Penelope said, "congrats you are gonna be an aunt again". JJ threw her arms around Penelope and said, "oh my god really"?, Derek hugged JJ and said, "yeah she is 8 weeks pregnant".

Reid hugged Derek and said, "congrats man", Derek smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy", Derek walked through the house when the house phone started to ring,  
he looked down and said, "it's momma" Penelope smiled and said, "put it on speaker, I want to hear her when you tell her". Derek laughed as he put the phone on speaker and said, "hi momma".

Fran laughed and said, "hi baby boy, how is everything"?, Derek smiled and said, "funny you should ask that", Fran said, "what are you talking about"?, he winked at Penelope and said, "I took Penelope to the ER today". Fran said, "why, what happened"?, Derek said, "she has been tired and staying nauseated all the time".

Penelope said, "congrats Nana, I'm going to have a baby", Fran squealed and said, "I knew it, I just knew it, when Derek said that you were feeling tired and staying nauseated I knew that you were pregnant". Penelope grinned and said, "you were right Fran", Derek smiled and said, "she is 8 weeks along right now momma".

Fran grinned and said, "there are so many things to do like childproofing the house and of course shopping for baby clothes", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "I can't wait Fran, I am so excited". JJ smiled when she felt Reids arms wrap around her from behind, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "they are so happy aren't they Spence"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "yes they are".

JJ closed her eyes when she felt Reids lips kissing down the side of her neck, she was pulled back when the twins started crying, JJ smiled at Derek and Penelope and said, "we'll get them". A few minutes later after changing their diapers they walked into the living room and when the twins saw Penelope they started squealing and kicking their feet.

Fran laughed and said, "it sounds like my grandbabies are happy to see you baby boy", Derek smiled and said, "they are both being cute for their momma", she smiled and said, "it sounds adorable". Fran said, "well baby boy I will let you go and play with those beautiful twins and tell Penelope that me and the girls will be up in a few weeks and we will go shopping".

Derek grinned and said, "I will tell her momma", Fran said, "I am so happy for you honey, for you and Penelope", Derek sighed happily and said, "thank you so much and we can't wait to see you and the girls". Penelope smiled as Dustin laid his head on her shoulder, Derek laid the phone down on the table and said, "momma said that her and the girls would be down in a few weeks and that you all needed to go shopping for the baby".

Penelope laughed and said, "that sounds great, I can't wait", Derek walked over and smiled when Danni started flopping her arms wanting him to get her,  
he kissed the top of her head and said, "come to daddy princess". When Derek put her in his arms she squealed out, JJ and Reid grinned and Reid said, "are you about ready to head out, I was hoping that we could stop and get something to eat and take it back to our place".

JJ smiled and turned her head to kiss his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "and I love you Jeniffer Jareau". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks again for watching the twins", JJ laughed and said, "we love watching them, they are amazing kids".

Derek laughed and said, "of course they are, they are our children", Reid laughed and said, "you are hilarious", Derek said, "well did you expect anything else from me pretty boy"?, Reid smiled and shook his head and said, "I sure didn't", everybody laughed as JJ and Reid headed toward the door. JJ smiled and said, "congrats again guys".

After Derek closed and locked the door he headed over to join his beautiful wife on the couch, he flopped down on the couch beside her and instantly put his hand on her stomach and said, "I still can't believe that we are gonna have a baby, a little angel that looks like you baby girl". Penelope kissed his head and said, "or a little handsome chocolate drop like you my love".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you so much goddess", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to handsome". Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "since the twins are still sleeping, how about we head to into the other room and celebrate"?, she smiled and said, "I love the way that mind of yours works handsome".

He stood up and held his hand out and she instantly put her hand in his and he winked at her as they headed to their room, once inside their clothes flew everywhere and they were rolling around on the bed making love like a couple of teenagers. The room was filled with their moans and groans as a few long glorious minutes later Penelope collapsed against his chest.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and they both sighed happily as they laid there holding each other. 


	36. Chapter 36

Always-Ch 36

The next few months flew by and before Penelope knew it she was almost 7 months along, the twins were crawling and trying to walk all over the house and they were constantly trying to say new words. Derek walked into the living room and laughed when Danni crawled over to him and pulled herself up on his leg and squealed "dadadadadadadadad".

Derek picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, "how is daddy's little girl"?, she clapped her hands and looked up at him and then laid her head down on his chest. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy loves you", Dustin looked up and saw Danni in Dereks lap and crawled over to the living room table and then took a few steps over to Derek.

Penelope wobbled over to the couch and sat down, Dustin laughed and said, "momomomomom" and held his arms up, she picked him up and kissed his little fat cheeks and said, "how is mommy's little man". Dustin put his hand on her stomach and smiled up at Penelope, she rubbed his head and said, that is your little brother or sister in there".

Dustin turned his head to the side and then cackled out when Penelope kissed the top of his head, Derek smiled and said, "can you believe that they are already 10 months old"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I really can't, it just seems like yesterday when we first got them and now they are almost a year old already".

Derek moaned when his cell started ringing, he looked down and said, "I have to take it goddess, he sighed and said, "yeah Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "no we don't have a case, Hotch wants you to come in he said, something about paperwork". Derek growled and said, "ok JJ I will be in as soon as I can, I just have to let momma know what's going on".

JJ smiled and said, "I'm glad that Fran could come and help you two with the twins", he laughed and said, "yeah me to, she said that she was afraid that baby girl would over exert herself so as far as I know she is gonna be here until the baby is born". Fran walked into the room and Derek said, "I will be in to the office in a few minutes Jayje", the call ended and Derek stood up to face Fran.

Fran said, "is something wrong baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "no momma, that was JJ on the phone and I need to go in something about paperwork", Fran laughed and said, "ok sweetie, be careful and we will see you when you get back". He kissed Fran and then tickled Danni before handing her to her Nana Fran.

He then leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and Dustin on the top of the head and said, "daddy will be back as soon as he can, be good for momma and Nana". Penelope smiled and said, "say bye bye to daddy", they waved at Derek and said, "bye bye dadadadadad", he grinned and said, "bye bye" as he headed out the door.

Fran got the twins favorite story book off the table before sitting down on the couch, she opened the book and said, "alright who wants to hear a story",  
the twins both clapped their hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyy". Penelope grinned and said, "it sounds like they are both ready for their story time", Fran grinned as she opened the book and started to read the story.

A few minutes into the story Fran stopped reading when she looked up and saw that the twins were both peacefully sleeping, she looked over at Penelope and said, "I think I am going to go and lay her down, I will be right back to get her". Penelope smiled and said, "it's ok Fran I can carry him in there", she said, "just be careful honey".

Penelope smiled and said, "I will Fran", Penelope watched as Fran walked into the nursery, she then got up off the couch and she moaned when she was hit with several bad pains in her stomach and side. She sat back down on the couch and laid Dustin down beside her before screaming for Fran, she looked up to see Fran running into the room.

Fran said, "what happened honey"?, Penelope said, "I am having sharp pains in my stomach and side, can you take her and put her in her crib for me"?, Fran said, "sure honey and I will be right back". Penelope nodded her head as she watched Fran pick Dustin up and head through the house, she closed her eyes when she was hit with another pain.

Fran came back into the room and watched as Penelope grabbed her stomach, she rushed over and got down in front of Penelope and said, "ohhhh honey your bleeding". Penelope said, "ohhh god Fran, what if something is wrong with the baby"?, Fran said, "I'm going to call Derek and let him know what is happening,  
and I'm going to reach your cell to you and let you call your OB and tell her what is going on".

Penelope quickly dialed Dr. Anderson while Fran dialed Dereks number, after a few rings Penelope said, "Dr. Anderson this is Penelope Morgan, I'm bleeding and I'm not sure what to do". Penelope sat and listened as she was told to get dressed and head to the ER as soon as she can, Fran watched and listened as Penelope said, "ok Dr. Anderson, we will be there in a few minutes".

Fran waited and waited for Derek to answer his cell, he pulled into his spot and pulled out his cell and said, "yeah mama, what's up"?, Fran said, "Derek you need to meet us at the hospital". Derek said, "why, what happened"?, Fran was filling Derek in on what had happened, he said, "I will meet you at the hospital momma, tell Penelope that I love her".

Fran said, "I'll tell her sweetie, just be careful", after the call ended Derek quickly dialed JJ as he pulled out of the parking lot heading the 25 minutes toward the hospital. When he was finished JJ said, "take care of her and I will tell Hotch what happened, Derek said, "thanks JJ and I will let you know just as soon as we find out what's going on.

A few minutes later Fran pushes the sleeping twins in their stroller as she walks beside Penelope's wheelchair, they are instantly met by Dr. Anderson who immediately gets her into a room and gets a fetal monitor hooked up. Derek runs into the waiting room about 10 minutes later and says, "where is she momma,  
I need to be with her"?, Fran opened her mouth to tell him where she was and Dr. Anderson walked over and said, "Derek I need you to come with me now, there are some complications with the baby".

When Derek heard the words complications with the baby his heart dropped, she looked at him and said, "she is asking for you Derek", he looked at his mom and the twins and said, "I love you", before running down the hall toward Penelopes room.  
Penelope nodded her head in agreement, 


	37. Chapter 37

Always-Ch 37

When Derek got into Penelopes room he ran right over to her and kissed her lips gently and said, "are you alright baby"?, she looked up at Derek and his heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down her face. He wiped away the tears and said, "Dr. Anderson said there were complications, what kind of complications"?, she took a deep breath and all she could do was cry.

Derek turned to the doctor and said, "what's wrong, please tell me that Penelope and the baby are both alright", she nodded her head and said, "yes they are both alright".Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "what are the complications"?, Dr. Anderson said, "the placenta has pulled away from the wall and that is what was causing her to bleed".

Derek said, "but you said that Penelope and the baby are alright", she took a deep breath and said, "yes your wife and daughter are both going to be fine,  
but I am putting her on complete bed rest until the baby comes". Derek smiled and said, "wait, did you just say our daughter"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes she did hotstuff, we are having a daughter".

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and listened as the doctor finished telling him about what Penelope could and couldn't do, he then looked at her and said, "how long does she have to stay in the hospital"?, Dr. Anderson sighed and said, "I want her to stay a few days at least, I need to keep her here so that I can monitor her".

Penelope said, "but if I am doing good, can I go home before the weekend"?, the doctor laughed and said, "we will see how you are doing by Friday", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "everything is going to be alright baby girl and you will be home before you know it". She took a deep breath and laid her head back down on her pillow.

Penelope said, "can Derek stay with me tonight"?, the doctor smiled and said, "he can stay with you as long as he wants", Derek smiled and said, "thanks doctor, I don't want to leave her". Penelope said, "my mother in law and our 10 month old twins are out in the waiting room can they come in"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yeah sure, just remember no lifting at all".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "don't worry, there will be no lifting until after our daughter is born", Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "isn't that right goddess"?, she sighed and said, "yes hotstuff". The doctor laughed and said, "I will go and let you rest, I will be here if you need anything just have them page me".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks again for everything", she smiled and said, "anytime Penelope", Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I am gonna go and get mama and the twins baby girl, I will be right back". Penelope said, "don't forget to call JJ and tell her what is going on handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I will call her while I am in the waiting room goddess", she smiled as she watched Derek follow the doctor out of the room.

Derek kept his promise and called JJ and filled her in on what was happening and she said that she would tell Hotch that he would be off of work until she got out of the hospital. A few minutes later Derek, Fran and the twins strolled into Penelopes room, Penelope smiled when she saw her beautiful babies little sleeping faces.

Fran said, "they woke up and stayed awake for 30 minutes and then fell asleep again", Penelope smiled and said, "they are adorable when they sleep aren't they"?, Fran smiled and said, "yes they are". Penelope said, "did Derek fill you in on what the doctor said"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and I am so sorry that you got hurt sweetie".

Penelope sighed and said, "well the important thing is that me and our daughter are fine", Fran said, "wait, did you say daughter"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "you didn't tell her we were having a girl"?, he shook his head and said, "I was going to but I wanted to see the look on her face when you told her".

Fran smiled and said, "another little girl, I can't wait", Penelope giggled and said, "yeah me either", Penelope sighed and Fran said, "is something wrong honey"?, she said, "I have to stay in bed on complete bed rest until our daughter gets here". Fran gently rubbed her stomach and said, "that is to make sure that you and the baby stay safe".

Penelope halfheartedly smiled and said, "I know but that is almost 2 months", Derek rubbed her stomach and said, "that time will pass before you know it baby girl and soon we will be holding our little girl in our arms". She smiled and said, "you always know what to say handsome", he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "I love you".

Fran smiled and said, "well I better get these two angels home", Penelope grinned and said, "give them a kiss for me and tell them that I love them very very much". Fran grinned and said, "I will honey", Derek said, "would you like me to help you get the twins loaded in the car mama"?, she smiled and said,"I think I will be ok baby boy, but thanks".

Derek said, "I will give JJ and Reid a call and see if they can come over and give you a hand, it isn't easy taking care of twins", she smiled and thanked him and said, "all help will be greatly appreciated". Fran smiled and waved at the couple as she headed out of the room, Penelope smiled when Derek sat back down on the bed with her.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I love you so much baby and I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you", she caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you to handsome and you are gonna be stuck with me forever and ever". Derek laughed and said, "I am gonna hold you to that goddess".  



	38. Chapter 38

Always-Ch 38

The next few days passed by quickly for Penelope, Derek, Fran, the twins and the team kept her busy and before she knew it she was sitting on the side of her bed waiting on Dr. Anderson to bring her release papers to her. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "it won't be long goddess and then we will get to head home and then it is bed time for you".

She looked up at him and started to say something and he covered her lips with his fingers and said, "baby girl I know that you remember what the doctor told us a few days ago". Penelope nodded her head yes and Derek said, "I love you and want you and our daughter to be safe and I know that being on complete bedrest is going to be hard but baby you have to do it".

Penelope smiled when Derek leaned over and gently pressed his lips aginst hers, when they pulled apart she said, "I'm sorry handsome, I don't mean to be a pain in the butt but it is just so hard to lay in bed all day and not be able to get up". Derek brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I know goddess but we will do our best to keep you busy, I promise".

Penelope couldn't help but grin when she saw the doctor walk into the room with her papers, she handed them to Derek and said, "just make sure that she stays in bed and if she has any more problems please contact me as soon as possible". Derek looked at Penelope and then at the doctor and said, "don't worry we will".

Dr. Anderson walked over to Penelope and said, "I know that the next several weeks is going to be hard on you Penelope but please try to be patient and stay in bed". She took a deep breath and said, "I will doctor, I promise", she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "if you need anything please call me anytime".

She smiled as she saw the nurse come into the room pushing a wheelchair, Derek laughed and said, "well baby your ride is here", she said, "do I have to use the chair"?, Dr. Anderson nodded her head and said, "yes Penelope, the only walking I want you to do as little walking as you can", she sighed and said,  
"ok, I won't do anything to hurt this baby", she rubbed her stomach after Derek helped her into the chair.

She waved as she they headed toward the elevator, once inside Derek leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to". The nurse stood with Penelope while Derek pulled the car around, Penelope smiled when the nurse helped her into the car before turning and heading toward the door.

The ride home was quiet, Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "are you alright baby"?, she looked over at him and smiled and said, "yes handsome, I'm fine". Derek smiled and said, "baby you are really quiet", she sighed and said, "I was just trying to imagine what our daughter is going to look like when she is born".

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "she is going to be beautiful just like her momma". She laughed and said, "you always know what to say handsome", he winked at her and said, "I'm only saying the truth goddess", she laughed and said, "you are good for my ego".

Derek smiled as they pulled into the driveway, he walked over to the other side of the car and opened Penelopes door, she stood up and he gently picked her up and said, "up we go baby girl". She laughed and said, "handsome why are you carrying me"?, he smiled and said, "because I am trying to take care of my baby girls".

Penelope grinned and said, "you need to put me down handsome, I am huge and you are going to hurt your back", he winked at her and said, "baby you are not huge and I'm not going to hurt my back". She opened her mouth and he said, "hush woman, I love you and I am going to carry you", she held her hands up in defeat and said, "alright, alright, carry away handsome".

When they walked up on the porch JJ opened the door and said, "welcome home Garcie", she smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", Derek said, "where are the little ones"?, JJ laughed and said, "watch this". Derek and Penelope watched as JJ said, "mommy's homeeeee", the twins came running wobbily through the house squealing in delight that their mom was finally home.

Derek sat her down on the couch and said, "you can sit here for a few minutes and then it is beddie bye time for you", she laughed and said, "alright my love, just please let me spend a few minutes with the twins first". Derek winked at her and smiled when the twins both laid their heads on her knee and started patting her leg.

Penelope said, "awwwww did you miss mommy"?, they both looked at her and laughed, JJ said, "so how are you doing Garcie"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "we're good, I'm not suppose to walk much until the baby is born buttttttt once the baby is born I am gonna sooooo make up for my down time",  
everybody laughed.

Derek put the twins on the couch with Penelope and said, "be easy with mommy ok, she has an owwie", Dustin sat on one side of her and Danni on the other and they gently laid their heads on her stomach. A few minutes later when Penelope looked down she couldn't help but smile when she saw that both twins had fallen asleep.

JJ and Fran walked over and picked up the twins and headed toward the nursery, JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "we are gonna go ahead and lay them down and let them sleep". Derek picked Penelope up and headed towards the stairs, he said, "I'm gonna take baby girl upstairs and help her get ready for bed and tuck her in".

Penelope said, "come up and see me later girlies, we can catch up", JJ and Fran nodded their heads in agreement as they walked through the door to the nursery. Penelope sighed as Derek sat her down on the end of the bed, he said, "baby what would you like to change into"?, she smiled at him and said, "how about my pink nightshirt that says, "baby on board".

Derek grinned as he headed over to her dresser, when he turned around Penelope stood up long enough to slip the shirt down over her body, she kissed her chocolate adonis on the lips before laying down and leaning her back against the back board. Derek walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down with her and said, "are you comfortable baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "yes handsome, now how about we watch a movie"?, he handed her the remote and said, "you go ahead and pick a movie and I will just lay here and watch you".

Penelope laughed as she started clicking the remote trying to find a good movie 


	39. Chapter 39

Always-Ch 39

Penelope sighed as she looked up on the wall at the calendar, "3 more days baby girl, 3 more days", she said as she rubbed her belly, JJ grinned and said,  
"are you sure that you want to have the twins birthday party before the baby is born"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I'm sure JJ, it isn't fair to them to make them wait".

JJ hugged her friend and said, "well all of the arrangements have been made for the party tomorrow, I still can't believe that you have been on bed rest for almost 2 months". Penelope looked up from her notebook and said, "me either, this time has flew by and soon we will have another little one to love on".

Penelope looked at the clock beside the bed and said, "you better head home Jayje, I bet Spencer has dinner already fixed for you", she smiled and said, "I bet he does to, he is so romantic Garcie, I still can't believe that he loves me as much as I love him". Penelope laughed and said, "I can relate Jayje,  
Derek and I have been married 9 months and I still can't believe it".

JJ rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "are you sure that you don't want me to stay"?, she smiled and said, "nahhhhh I'll be ok Fran is downstairs with the twins, you head home and spend some time with your honey and I will see you tomorrow for the party". JJ got up off the bed and smiled at her friend and said, "good night Garcie".

Penelope smiled and said, "drive safe sweetie", JJ laughed and said, "always Garcie, always", when Penelope watched JJ walk out into the hall she relaxed down on the bed. She smiled when about an hour later she felt Dereks arms wrap around her, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "how are my girls doing"?, Penelope yawned and said, "she is very active today".

She felt the baby kick so she put Dereks hand on her stomach and said, "do you feel that"?, he smiled and said, "that feels amazing, does that hurt"?, she laughed and said, "no handsome it feels like I am being hit from the inside like you hit on a drum". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "only a few more days baby girl and then our daughter will be here".

Derek laid there and talked for a few minutes and then he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Penelope had fallen asleep, he kissed her cheek and said,  
"goodnight goddess". He laid down and humped up to her back and a few minutes later the room was filled with the sounds of light snoring coming from both of them.

The next morning Penelope was still sleeping at 11:00 when Derek brought some tea and put it down, he laid down beside her and said, "wakey wakey my baby girl". Penelope smiled and said, "good morning handsome", Derek laughed and said, "honey it is almost 11:00 and the party is in a few hours", she raised up and said, "please tell me that I am going to be able to join you today"?, Derek laughed and said, "I talked to Dr. Armstrong and she said that as long as you stay in the wheelchair and rest that you can get out of bed".

Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "I'll be good handsome, I'll rest I promise", he winked at her and said, "what would you like to wear today my love"?, she said, "how about the black and white sundress"?, he got up and walked over to the closet and said, "ohhhhhhh you will look ohhhh so beautiful in this goddess".

Penelope laughed and said, "handsome I am as big as a house", he said, "baby you are beautiful and I could almost swear that you are glowing today", she smiled and said, "thank you my sexy chocolate drop". Derek was pulling the dress down over Penelopes head when they heard a knock on the door, they looked up to see JJ standing there.

JJ walked over and said, "Derek your mom wants to know if you can come down and help Spence with a table"?, he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I sure can". Penelope said, "go ahead handsome JJ can help me with my hair", Derek smiled as he headed out the door, he smiled when he bumped into Emily in the hall.

Emily said, "how is Penelope and the baby"?, Derek smiled and said, "they are both great, you can go ahead in JJ is helping Penelope with her hair", Emily grinned and said, "thanks". Derek started whistling as he headed down the stairs, Emily walked into the room and smiled and said, "well don't you look beautiful today"?, Penelope laughed and said, "Em, I'm as big as a house".

Emily laughed and said, "ohhhh honey you are beautiful", JJ grinned and said, "there you go Garcie, you are done", Emily smiled and said, "I can't believe that the twins are already a year old". Penelope smiled and said, "me either Em, me either", a few minutes later Derek and Reid walked through the door and Derek said, "well ladies it is almost time for the party to start".

Derek leaned over and picked Penelope up and said, "well goddess I am going to carry you to the bottom of the stairs and then you will be in the wheelchair for the rest of the party". She kissed his lips and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anytime goddess, anytime", the girls and Reid then followed Derek out of the room. 


	40. Chapter 40

Always-Ch 40

When Penelope got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled when she saw the twins running toward her squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaaa", she sat down and smiled when they wrapped their arms around her legs. She kissed the top of their heads and said, "how are the birthday boy and girl today"?, they looked up at her and smiled and said, "boons mama, boons".

Derek laughed and said, "yes there are all kinds of balloons hanging up isn't there baby boy"?, Dustin nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Penelope smiled and said, "wellllll don't the two of you look adorable today". Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad that you liked the outfits, I was afraid that they were tooooooooo", Penelope said, "they are perfect, thanks Fran".

Fran smiled and said, "anytime sweetie, would you like some tea"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes please", Fran grinned as she headed toward the kitchen. Desiree and Sarah walked over to Penelope and said, "only a few more days Penelope", she took a deep breath and said, "I can hardly wait to hold our angel in my arms".

Desiree said, "the cakes look amazing", Penelope said, "your mom is one amazing woman", Sarah smiled and said, "she was so excited about fixing the cakes for the twins party today". Derek smiled and said, "we didn't want to put to much on her but she wouldn't let us get the cakes anywhere else", Desiree laughed and said, "I see that you finally gave up and let her fix the cakes though".

Derek laughed and nodded his head as they all headed toward the cakes, Penelope was laughing and having a great time at the party watching the kids blowing out their candles when she was hit with a pain in her lower back. She reached around and started rubbing her back, Reid noticed that she was rubbing her back and walked over.

He leaned down and said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "yes my little genius I am just having a few pains in my back, that's all", Reid decided to stand there beside Penelope just to make sure that she was alright. A few minutes later she was hit with another pain, Emily looked around the room and smiled when Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hotch said, "Emily and I have an announcement to make", everybody looked at them and smiled when they said in unison, "we're having a baby", Penelope opened her mouth to congratulate the happy couple when she felt warm liquid running down her legs. Reid looked down at her and then motioned for Derek, Penelope said, "my water just broke".

Derek got down on his knees in front of her and said, "oh my god baby, have the contractions started"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes as she was hit with another strong contraction. Fran said, "I will go up and get her some dry clothes and then we can head out to the hospital", Derek nodded his head at his mom as she headed up the stairs.

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "can you call Dr. Anderson and tell her that my water broke and that we will be heading in to the ER in a few minutes"?, she nodded her head and picked up Penelopes cell and pulled up Dr. Andersons number and call her as Penelope had asked. A few minutes later Derek and Reid were helping Penelope out to the car.

Fran walked over to the window and said, "how far apart are the contractions Penelope"?, she looked up at Fran and said, "about 3 or 4 minutes", Fran looked at Derek and said, "you don't have much time baby boy". Hotch leaned down and said, "follow me, I brought the BAU SUV and I will hit lights and sirens",  
Penelope smiled and said, "thanks bossman".

Emily smiled as she got in the SUV beside Hotch, she then stuck her head out the window and said, "I will call you when we get some news about the baby",  
they smiled as they watched the vehicles pull away from the curb with Hotch in the lead with Derek right on his bumper. Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "how are you holding up baby"?, she took a deep breath and said, "our daughter is definitely like her daddy, she can't wait to, owwwwwww my god, she can't wait to meet everybody".

Derek watched as Hotch zoomed through the intersection with Derek right behind, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh god Derek, I need to push, I so need to push", he said, "hang on baby, the hospital is right around the curb". Derek said, "take a deep breath and try to breathe through the contraction", she took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

Derek said, "there you go goddess, good job", Penelope closed her eyes as another strong contraction hit, Hotch opened the door and along with Derek helped her inside to the awaiting gurney. Penelope looked up and said, "ohhhhh Nancy I need to push", Dr. Anderson said, "get her to delivery now", Derek looked at Hotch and said, "Thanks guys for the assist", Hotch laughed and said, "hey nothing is to much for my niece", Emily gently squeezed his hand as they watched Derek, Penelope and Nancy disappear through the doors.  



	41. Chapter 41

Always-Ch 41

Derek watches as the nurses get Penelope situated on the bed, Nancy looks at her and says, "you are fully dialated and ready for delivery", she looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that handsome, in a few minutes our baby will be here"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I heard that baby". Nancy looked at Penelope and said, "on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head in agreement.

Penelope looked at Nancy and said, "ohhhhh god here comes another one", Nancy said, "alright push Penelope and 1, 2, 3, 4 and stop pushing", Penelope then fell back against the pillow and Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing great baby". She looked at Derek and said, "I love you handsome", he gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you to".

Nancy said, "you are doing great Penelope", she smiled and said, "I feel another contraction coming", Nancy said, "alright Penelope are you ready"?, she nodded her head yes and Nancy said, "and push 1, 2, 3, 4 and rest". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh god", Nancy said, "just a couple more pushes and then little girl Morgan will be here".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I am so proud of you goddess", she looked at Nancy and said, "I feel another one hitting Nancy". Nancy said, "alright Penelope and push 1, 2, 3, 4 and stop", Penelope once again collapsed against the pillow, Nancy said, "the head is out now Penelope on the next push I need a big one, can you do that for me"?, Derek squeezed her hand and she said, "yes ohhhhh god yesss".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "ohhhh here it comes", Nancy said, "ok Penelope push and 1, 2, 3, 4" and the next sound they heard was their little girl crying". Penelope looked up at Derek with tears streaming down her face and said, "ohhhhhh handsome, do you hear that, that is our daughter crying over there"?, he kissed her lips and said, "you did a great job baby girl".

Nancy looked at Derek and said, "daddy would you like to cut the cord"?, he smiled and said, "yes please", he left Penelopes side long enough to cut the cord. Nancy then held the baby up and put it on Penelopes stomach and said, "here is your little girl", Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "well welcome to the world Amelia Francis Morgan".

Derek looked at his wife and daughter and smiled as tears of joy streamed down his face, he pulled out his cell and took a couple of quick pictures and sent them to everybody before putting his cell back in his pocket. Nancy said, "she is beautiful Penelope", she smiled as she looked into the dark eyes of her light caramel skinned daughter and said, "she looks like her daddy".

Derek kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I think she looks like her momma", Nancy said, "we need to take her and get her cleaned up and weighed and then we will bring her back to you". Penelope and Derek both kissed their little Amelia before Nancy handed her to the nurse, they both watched as their daughter was carried out of the room.

A few minutes later Nancy had Penelope all sewed up and ready to head to her room, Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "why don't you go ahead and let bossman and Em know my room number and I will see you in a few minutes. He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Penelope and I am so so proud of you".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome", he smiled at Nancy as he headed toward the door, Nancy grinned at Penelope and said,  
"you did a great job Penelope and your daughter is a beautiful angel. She smiled and said, "thanks for everything Nancy", Penelope laid her head back and sighed as the nurses wheeled her to her room.

Hotch looked up to see Derek heading toward them, Emily hugged him and said, "congrats dad she is beautiful", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Em", Hotch hugged Derek and said, "congratulations Morgan, how are Penelope and the baby"?, he sighed happily and said, "they are both amazing, they are getting baby girl ready to head to her room, which is number 202 and then we can see her and Amelia".

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I love that name", Derek said, "her full name is Amelia Francis Morgan", Hotch grinned and said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl". A few minutes later Derek looked up to see a nurse walking over to them, she smiled and said, "your wife is in her room when you all would like to go and visit her".

Derek smiled and said, "come on guys let's go see my baby girls", Hotch and Emily grinned as they followed Derek toward Penelopes room, when they made it to the door they all stood there smiling as they watched Penelope looking down at Amelia. Penelope counted her fingers and her toes and said, "you are just perfect, you are my perfect little angel".

Penelope looked up and smiled as she saw Hotch, Emily and her sexy husband walking over toward the bed, Penelope sighed happily and said, "handsome would you like to hold your daughter"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to". Penelope gently handed Amelia to Derek and couldn't help but smile when she watched him gently kiss her forehead and whisper, "daddy loves you". 


	42. Chapter 42

Always-Ch 42

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "tired but amazing", Hotch grinned and said, "Amelia is beautiful",  
Penelope sighed and said, "thanks bossman". Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "in a few months I will be the one in the bed", Penelope smiled and said,  
"Em you are going to be an amazing momma".

Derek held his daughter for a few minutes before looking at Hotch and saying, "would you like to hold her"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", Derek grins as he hands his daughter over to Hotch. Penelope smiles and says, "awwww she likes her Uncle Hotch", Emily looked over his arm and said, "she is amazing Penelope".

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "so are you hoping for a boy or a girl"?, Hotch said, "ohhhh the sex doesn't matter, just as long as it's healthy that is the only thing that matters". Derek grinned and said, "that is the same thing that we said", Hotch grinned as he looked down into Amelias little face and said, "she is so tiny, how much did she weigh"?, Penelope said, "5 pounds 2 ounces and is 19 inches long".

Emily said, "I know that the 2 months you spent on bedrest were hard but looking down at this little angel it was worth it", Derek kissed Penelopes temple and she said, "ohhh it definitley was, it was worth every minute". A few minutes later Penelope looked up to see the rest of the team, the twins, Fran,  
Sarah and Desiree walking into her room. I Fran walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "how are you doing sweetie"?, she smiled and said, "I'm great, tired but great", everybody gathered around the newest Morgan and Fran said, "ohhhh she is beautiful, what is her name"?, Penelope smiled and said, "her name is Amelia Francis Morgan". Fran looked up and tears started streaming down her face.

Derek said, "mama what's wrong"?, she wiped away the tears and said, "nothing is wrong baby, I am honored that you gave this little angel the middle name of Francis". Penelope said, "we couldn't think of a better name for her", Fran looked at Amelia and said, "you are so beautiful little one", Hotch smiled and said, "would you like to hold her"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to hold her".

Hotch gently handed Amelia to her grandma and smiled when she gently kissed the chubby cheek and said, "Nana loves you sweetheart", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "how are you holding up goddess"?, she yawned and said, "I'm tired handsome, but I wanna see Danni and Dustin". Derek got Danni out of the stroller and put her on the bed then he put Dustin on the bed and they crawled up and laid beside Penelope on the bed.

Penelope kissed them both and Derek said, "be easy with momma", the gently laid their head on her chest and cuddled right up to her, Penelope said, "the little bundle that your Nana is holding is your sister and her name is Amelia". Dustin pointed at Amelia and said, "beebee", Derek smiled and said, "yes that's the baby".

Danni smiled and looked at Dustin and said, "beebee", Penelope grinned as the twins sat there against her and watched quietly as the baby was passed from person to person. Derek was talking to his mom and sisters and when he looked over his shoulder to check on Penelope he couldn't resist the sight that was before him on the bed.

He pulled out his cell and took a picture of Penelope and the twins all 3 peacefully sleeping on the bed, he walked over and gently covered them up with the cover and walked back over to the other side of the room so they could sleep. Sarah put her hand on her brothers shoulder and said, "you have yourself quite an amazing family there little brother".

Derek laughed and said, "that I do sis, that I do", JJ smiled and said, "I'm glad that mommy and baby are both doing good", Derek took a deep breath and said, "me to Jayje, me to". Reid said, "she looks so happy and peaceful doesn't she"?, they turned around and looked at her and Derek said, "she has been through alot today, I was so proud of her pretty boy, she did an amazing job".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you and Garcia are great parents and the three babies that are here with us are gonna grow up in a house filled with love". Derek laughed and said, "they are definitely lucky in the family department, with all the aunts and uncles and the Nana they will not want for much".

Desiree said, "ohhhhhhh your babies are all gonna be spoiled rotten", Sarah said, "Amen little sister, with all the aunts and uncles that are in this room they are gonna be soooooooooo spoiled". Derek laughed and said, "of that I never had a doubt", Fran handed Amelia gently back to her daddy and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Derek sighed happily as he looked at his loving family all around the room, he knew that he was a lucky man, a very lucky man indeed, he had a loving and beautiful wife, 3 beautiful children, a loving mother and 4 awesome sisters and then he had Rossi who was like a father figure and he had two brothers in Reid and Hotch and he knew that with them all around him and Penelope that they truly would have everything.

One final chapter left everybody 


	43. Chapter 43

Always-Ch 43

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews you are all amazing and I am glad that you liked the story

10 years later

Hotch walks into the living room and smiles as he watches his 9 year old son Jack as he plays with his 7 year old sister Haley being careful not to wake up is 3 year old brother Scott as he sleeps in his portable playpen. Hotch walks over to the kitchen and wraps his arms around his wife and kisses the side of her neck and says, "good evening Mrs. Hotchner".

Emily turns around and kisses his lips passionately and says, "well good evening to you to my love, how was the case"?, he took off his jacket and said,  
"we were finally able to catch the sick bastard but before we did he was able to kill 3 more women". She wrapped her arms around his waist and says, "well I'm glad that you are home".

Hotch grinned and said, "how is everybody"?, she sighed and said, "Jack has been keeping Haley busy and Scott has been playing all day and I was finally able to get him down about 30 minutes ago". Hotch leaned in and said, "how about after the kids go to bed we have some alone time"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I will hold you to that", Hotch wiggled his eyebrows as he headed back into the living room to play with Jack and Haley.

Rossi walks into the living room and plops down on the couch beside his wife Erin and says, "how are you Bella"?, she smiled and said, "good, I'm so glad that you are finally home". Dave sighed and said, "well it is good to be home, this case was a rough one", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm sorry that this case was so rough on you my love".

Dave laid his head back against the couch and sad, "I'm so glad that I asked you to marry me 7 years ago", Erin laughed and said, "me to, I was wondering when you were gonna pull your head out of your ass and make me yours". He grinned and said, "Bella you have always been mine, I'm just glad that you finally realized it".

Erin smiled and said, "I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could invite the team over for a family barbecue", Dave gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love that idea". Erin winked at him and said, "I hope that you are hungry, I fixed your favorite", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "how about after dinner we head to be early", she smiled and said, "sounds like a plan sweetheart", they both smile as they head toward the dining room.

JJ and Reid walk into the house and are bombarded by 9 year old Henry and his 5 year old twin sisters Hannah and Holly, Reid picks up Hannah and kisses her cheek as JJ picks up Holly and carries her through the house. Henry hugs his parents and says, "it is so good to have you home", Reid grins and says,  
"it is good to be home".

Reid kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "have you three been good for Carla"?, Henry nodded his head and smiled as Carla their housekeeper walked into the room and said, "they were all very good while you were away". JJ smiled as Carla as she headed over and sat her go bag on the floor, Carla said, "I hope that you two are hungry, I have fixed Chicken Alfredo, baked potatoes, salad and chocolate cheesecake for dessert".

Henry smiled and hugged her and said, "I love your Chicken Alfredo", she ruffled his hair and said, "why don't you take your sisters and go wash up for dinner because dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes". Henry laughed as he headed upstairs closely followed by Hannah and Holly, Reid wrapped his arms around his wifes waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Derek grinned when he walked into the house and was met by his 11 year old twins, Danni wrapped her arms around her daddys waist while Dustin jumped on his back. Derek laughed and said, "how are you two doing"?, Danni said, "I got an A on my history test daddy" and Dustin said, "I have tryouts for varsity football later today, can you go with me dad"?, he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "of course I will go with you".

Amelia ran through the house squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyyy your home", he smiled and said, "hi princess, did you miss daddy"?, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I did daddy, I missed you alot". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I missed you to sweetie, now where is your momma", Danni said,  
"she just put Allie down for her nap so she could bath Darrin".

Allie Jennifer Morgan is their 5 year old daughter, after Amelia was born Penelope was advised to wait a few years before having any more kids soooo they decided to wait 5 years before they tried and sure enough on a cold November morning Allison Jennifer Morgan was born. Darrin was their 15 month old son,  
he was the spitting image of his father with his mothers smile and personality.

Derek headed upstairs to the bathroom to check on his goddess, he had been gone several days and really missed her, he opened the bathroom door and Darrin squealed, "daddyyyyyyyyyy". Penelope smiled when she turned around and said, "hi handsome, I didn't hear you come in", Derek laughed and said, "I'm not surprised baby girl".

He got on his knees in the floor and kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "I hear that you have had a rough day". Penelope sighed and said, "yeah it has been kinda rough between Allie wanting to mark over everything and this little one here getting more dinner on him than he did in him".

Derek laughed and said, "that's my boy", Penelope laughed and said, "I was thinking that after the kids go to bed that maybe you and I can get into that new hottub that you put in right before you left". Derek kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhh I like that idea, I like the idea of some alone time with my baby girl".

A couple of hours later after football tryouts and the coloring and dinner the kids were all finally in the bed, Penelope sighs happily as she sits down in the soothing water beside her handsome husband. Derek intertwines their fingers and leans in and kisses his beautiful wife and says, "it's good to be home goddess, so damn good to be home".

About an hour later Derek collapses on the bed beside his wife after a very passionate love making session in the tub and then another session in their king sized bed. Penelope lays her head on his chest and says, "I love you Mr. Morgan", Derek grinned and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", they both laughed as they closed their eyes and soon gave in to their exhaustion and fell asleep. 


End file.
